


Accidental Daddy

by Plas95



Series: The Seatbelt Speech Series [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Innocent Louis, M/M, Punk Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-26 01:57:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 30,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1670480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plas95/pseuds/Plas95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, I have no idea where this story is going to go. But this is the sequel to The Seatbelt Speech. :)</p><p>As of right now, there are no major warnings or whatever, this is just boyxboy.</p><p>Okay, starting with chapter 9, there are sexual scenes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Here is the cover from Wattpad. It was made by Lotte_xx

 

 

 

 

“Welcome home, babies!” Louis excitedly told Eric and Jamie Lynn as he walked into his apartment, Harry, Niall and Louis’s family walking behind him. Louis had both of the twins in his arms as he walked. Louis almost refused to let go of the two babies when he was given them. These were his babies. His. He would never let them go. Now he was able to watch them grow and raise them up to be strong, independent, smart individuals.

“Louis, we didn’t have to stop by and shop for more clothes and toys. These are heavy.” Niall grumbled as he carried three heavy bags full of clothes and toys. Louis demanded that they stopped and went to some stores so they could get the twins some things, like more bottles and formula and baby food and baby cereal and clothes and toys and covers and diapers, little things really. Louis and his mother just bought a lot of things. They may or may not have gone a little bit overboard with their buying. But Jay said that it was for her grandbabies, so she was going to spoil them. Louis’s excuse was that he just wanted to spoil his children.

“Says you. We have the boxes.” Harry grumbled as he carried two walkers that were still in their boxes. Mark came in behind Harry and sat the box that had the play area in it. The play area was like a little padded thing with a fence like thing around it so the kids couldn’t get out or hurt themselves.

Louis rolled his eyes as his mother and sisters came in with a bag or so each. They also bought Louis some food as well. “These are my kids and I will spoil them.” Louis told the other men as he stuck his tongue out.

Harry rolled his eyes as Louis moved to go and show the twins around. “We’ll just set these up!” Harry called out to Louis as Louis walked away. Louis wanted the twins to be as comfortable in his place as they possibly could. The twins didn’t seem too bothered with the little tour that Louis was giving them. They were busy playing with Louis’s tie and the buttons on Louis’s shirt.

 

~`~

 

“And this is your room!” Louis exclaimed as he walked into the twins’ room. They finally looked up and made little ‘ooh’ noises as they looked around. “And this is your bed, Eric.” Louis told Eric as he walked to Eric’s bed. “And this is your bed.” Louis told Jamie Lynn as he walked over to Jamie’s bed. Louis was just excited about his babies. He was excited that he finally got the twins. Louis seriously thought that he wasn’t going to get them with the way he smarted off to the judge. But he did get the two babies. And he was damn proud.

“And here are some of the clothes that your new daddy and grandmother bought you!” Louis heard his mother excitedly squeal. Louis turned around and smiled at his mother. She had two of the bags of clothes in her hands.

“And there is grandma!” Louis told the two as they went back to playing with Louis’s tie and buttons on his shirt. “Just put Jamie’s clothes on the side of her crib, and Eric’s on the side of his crib?” Louis asked. Louis already had some clothes for the twins. “And anything that can’t fit in the closet? Eric’s on the left and Jamie’s on the right?” Louis asked as he moved his arms slightly so he could readjust the two babies in his arms. For two little babies, they sure did weigh a lot. But then again, Louis has been holding them for like, thirty minutes straight if not more.

“Sure thing, baby.” Jay told Louis. “Go back to your boyfriend and father. The girls are going to bring the rest of the stuff. They are separating between what they can wear or use now to what they would be wearing or using when they are older.” Jay informed Louis. “And Niall was helping mark with that little play mat thing. It should be up by now.” Jay told Louis. Louis nodded and kissed both kids’ heads before he headed out to his living room where his boyfriend, best friend and father were putting up the little play area for the twins, Louis’s sisters had moved to the kitchen to do what they were doing so the men could have some room.

“Hey, hot stuff.” Louis complemented Harry, but before Harry spoke, Mark did.

“Louis, I’m your father. That is inappropriate.” Mark told Louis, his face serious. But Louis knew that he was joking, as did Niall. Niall started busting out laughing but Harry just gave Louis the strangest look he ever could.

“I was talking to my-“Louis began, only to be cut off by Niall.

“Best friend! He was talking to me!” Niall exclaimed as he laughed and pointed to himself. Louis just rolled his eyes at his best friend and his father. Harry just looked at them with an even more confused look on his face.

“What?” Harry asked. Louis just laughed and rolled his eyes before he went to sit down on the floor, away from Harry and the others so the twins didn’t get in their way. The men were almost finished with what they were doing.

“I was talking to you, babe.” Louis told Harry as he sent the older man a wink and sat the twins down on the floor so they could crawl around. Louis grabbed one of the little toys that he, or maybe his mother, had bought for them so they could play with it instead of crawling around and getting in the way of the working men. Louis didn’t want them to have to redo something or lose something because the twins got in their way or something.

“Oh, well, hello to yourself, beautiful.” Harry smiled at Louis before he went back to putting part of the little fence up. Louis smiled and chuckled as he looked down at the twins. Louis felt so lucky to have a boyfriend like Harry. Harry was so sweet and very good with his hands. And Harry was so willing to help Louis with these kids, even though Harry barely knew Louis, Niall, Louis’s family and the twins, and that meant so much to Louis.

“I’m a daddy.” Louis giggled as he looked at his two babies with such love in his eyes. Louis was so in love with these babies. He was so in love with these two babies who weren’t even five months old yet. And Louis could not wait for them to get older and grow and have birthdays and talk.

“Louis, babe? Are you okay?” Harry asked as he slowly crawled over to Louis. Louis looked up at Harry, his eyebrows furrowed.

“What?” Louis asked as he cocked his head to the side. Louis was fine?

“You’re crying...” Harry whispered as he sat in front of Louis, beside the twins, bringing his hand up to Louis’s cheek and wiped some tears away.

“Oh.” Louis whispered. He didn’t know that he was crying or anything. He was just thinking of how happy he was going to be with these kids and how happy he already was. His life was complete now. These babies and Harry and his family, and Niall, were the best things that have ever happened to Louis. “I’m just happy.” Louis finally whispered to Harry as he looked into Harry’s eyes. “I’m just really, really happy.” He whispered, leaning forward to kiss Harrys lips briefly.

“Okay, babe. As long as you are okay. You worried me there for a second.” Harry whispered as he picked up Eric, who was crawling on Harrys lap so he could pock at Harrys lip ring again. The twins seemed to love Harry’s tattoos and piercings. They always played with Harrys piercings or looked at his tattoos with amazement. Louis thought that it was the cutest thing that he has ever seen. The twins loved Harry so much and it seemed as if Harry loved the twins as well.

“We’re done.” Niall told Louis as he reached for Jamie, but Jamie was having none of that. She rarely let anyone other than Harry and Louis, and a certain nurse, hold her. Eric was the same, basically. But he did let a few people hold him for a few minutes before he wanted to go back to Louis or Harry.

“Don’t take it personally. She’s like that with everyone.” Louis told Niall as he picked Jamie Lynn up, standing up in the process. Harry stood up as well, Eric in his arms as he reached to get Eric’s finger out of his nose.

“Let’s get these two in their play pin thing and we can make supper. And by ‘we’, I mean me.” Harry told Louis, winking at the younger lad. Louis blushed a deep red and walked over to the pin and gently placed the baby girl inside of it and handed her a toy to play with, Harry doing the same with Eric.

“Okay, but the girls are messing with clothes and stuff in the kitchen.” Louis told Harry. Harry just smiled and wrapped his arms around Louis’s small waist.

“I won’t get in their way.” He whispered before pressing a kiss to Louis’s lips. Louis smiled as he wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck and kissed him back. Louis knew that his father was in there, as well as his children, so Louis wasn’t going to do too much.

“Go cook away, babe.” Louis laughed as he rested his forehead on Harrys. Louis was truly blessed to have such an amazing boyfriend. Harry was amazing.

 

~`~

 

“Thank you guys for helping with everything.” Louis thanked his parents, sisters and Niall as they got ready to leave. “And thanks for all the new stuff.” He told them with a smile. They had gotten all of the things that needed to be built, built and all of the clothes, diapers, wipes, and toys were all in their respective places. And Louis couldn’t have done it without the help of his family, and Niall, and his boyfriend.

“It’s nothing. Those are our grandbabies. We will always be here to help.” Jay told Louis. “And thank you for cooking, Harry. The food was absolutely delicious.” Jay complemented Harry, who blushed and quietly thanked her. When Harry said that he was going to go and cook, Louis thought that Harry was going to make something small, but he didn’t. He made grilled chicken and salad with brownies for desert. Louis was just expecting something like ravioli or something like that. Not an actual meal. But it was delicious, none the less.

“I’ll see you guys later.” Louis told them as he shut the door. Louis then turned back at Harry and smiled as he wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck and sighed. “I am so tired.” He mumbled. It was nearly eleven thirty and Louis was worn out. The twins were asleep by the time dinner was cooked and they ate some baby food. And they have been asleep ever since. They were in their own little cribs with the glow in the dark stars shining in the room. Louis honestly hoped that they stayed asleep until the morning and didn’t wake up at some random time. Louis didn’t have to work, seeing it would be Sunday, but he would like to get some sleep in. he couldn’t sleep the previous night because he was so worried about the trial. And he and Harry may or may not have stayed up and kissed and stuff like that.

“Me too. Do you want me to stay the night here or go home?” Harry asked as he held onto Louis as tightly as he could without hurting him. Harry had been staying the night every night since their first date. Louis knew that what they were doing wasn’t normal or anything, but Louis liked to cuddle with Harry at night. He did, however, feel like Harry might have thought that Louis was using him for something.

“You can if you want to.” Louis shyly told Harry. Harry smiled and kissed Louis’s nose. “Then I will go and get my clothes for tomorrow.” He whispered. Harry still slept in his boxers and Louis slept in his pajamas, he still didn’t feel comfortable with Harry seeing his body and Louis didn’t think that he ever would.

“Okay. I’ll leave the door unlocked.” Louis told Harry as he stood up on his tip toes to kiss Harrys lips. Even though they both agreed on Harry going to get his things from his room, neither of the two made any moves to let go of the other.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the first chapter of this sequel. I hope you like it. Please fan, subscribe, comment, kudos, etc. I love you. :)


	2. Chapter 2

A loud, ear piercing cry woke Louis up from his nice, peaceful sleep. Louis was on Harry’s chest, cuddled up to him, but he was no sitting up and rubbing his eyes. He looked over at the digital clock and groaned. What child wakes up at two thirty seven in the morning? Obviously Louis’s children do.

“I’ll go get them, Harry, no need to wake up.” Louis mumbled to his sleeping boyfriend. It was as if Harry didn’t even hear the noises and cries that were coming from the other room. Louis knew that it wasn’t Harry’s responsibility to help with the kids, but it would have been nice to have that extra set of hands to help him out with the twins.

Louis carefully got out of bed, not wanting to wake sleeping beauty over on the bed. As soon as Louis got up, Harry rolled over to the middle of the bed and moved his arms and legs like he was a star fish or something and he took up the entire bed. “Ass.” Louis called Harry as Louis looked back at him.

In just a few short moments, Louis was in the twins’ room. Both of them were now awake and crying. Louis sighed and went to pick up Eric to see what he was crying for. He knew that one of them was most likely crying because the other one was crying. “Does daddy’s little boy have a dirty diaper?” Louis asked as he picked Eric up. And yes, Eric most definitely had a dirty diaper.

Louis walked over to the changing table and laid Eric down before he reached over and grabbed a diaper and a bunch of baby wipes. “Shh, baby boy, daddy is here. Stop crying so your sister will stop crying.” Louis begged Eric. Louis did not think that this would be this hard. He did not think that this would be easy, but he didn’t think that it would be so hard that he felt like crying himself. And Harry still hasn’t even come in to see if he needed help.

Soon enough, Louis had Eric changed and Louis gagged the entire time because that was horrible. Louis did not know that such a stench could come from something so little. Louis walked over to Eric’s crib and sat him in it before he went over to Jamie Lynn’s crib to see if she needed changing. Thankfully, she didn’t. But she did want to be held and the way she was sucking on Louis’s shirt made Louis believe that she was hungry. So Louis went back to Eric and picked him up before he walked out of the room. Louis passed his room and say that Harry was still sleeping, in the middle of the bed, making there be no room for Louis for when he came back to bed. And Louis would admit that it hurt.

Louis carefully sat the two, now wide awake babies, in their play pen before he went to fix them their bottles. The nurses told Louis that they have been feeding them milk, baby milk, when they woke up early in the morning. So Louis fixed two bottles of milk for the kids to drink.

It was hard to feed both babies, and Louis really didn’t know how he had done it, but he did. He held both children in his arms and held the bottles with his chin and with his fingers. He really wished that his boyfriend would have gotten up with him to help him out some. Even to hold a bottle. That would be just perfectly fine. But Harry didn’t.

When Louis finally put the twins to bed, it was almost five in the morning. The two babies did not want to go to sleep and they did not want Louis to put them down. And when Louis did put them down, he played with them. Then they crawled back onto Louis’s lap and Louis sang to them. Finally they fell back asleep and Louis felt like he was going to pass out. He was so tired. But his bed was being completely covered by his boyfriend, so he went to the living room and fell asleep on the couch.

When Louis woke up, it was to Harry poking his face. “Why are you in here?” Harry asked. Louis groaned and turned so he could face the back of the couch.

“What time is it?” He asked, not even bothering to answer Harry’s question. Louis was tired. And he couldn’t go to sleep in his own bed because someone was hogging the entire thing. So, that was why Louis was in here.

“Seven thirty. Wake up, your kids need you.” Harry told Louis. Louis groaned and shoved the pillow in his own face. Seven thirty? Why the hell was Harry waking him up at seven thirty? Louis did not want to be up. He had just gone to sleep an hour or so ago. Louis barely got any sleep at all.

“Can you please watch them, Harry? I’m dead tired. They woke up early and didn’t go to sleep until like, five.” Louis asked. Louis was extremely tired. And it hurt to even open his eyes, if he could. He was too tired to even move his eyelids. They felt like they weighed a few hundred tons.

“Louis, wake up. I have to go. Work called.” Harry told Louis, quite harshly. Louis sighed slowly sat up. Harry has never spoken to him in such a harsh tone, and that scared Louis. Louis didn’t like being talked to like that.

“Okay, I’m up.” He mumbled as he rubbed his tired eyes, for what felt like the hundredth time that morning. Louis didn’t know why Harrys work would call at such a time on a Sunday morning for Harry to go in. Louis didn’t even really know where Harry worked. Harry has never told him. Then again, Louis has never asked.

“Good. I’ll see you later.” Harry told Louis as he bent down to press a kiss to Louis’s lips. Louis smiled a tired smile and ran a hand through his hair.

“I’ll see you later. Bye, Harry.” Louis told Harry as he looked up at his boyfriend.

“Bye, babe.” Harry told Louis before he left the apartment, kissing Eric and Jamie Lynn’s heads before he had left.

 

~`~

 

“Thanks for coming, Niall.” Louis told Niall as his friend walked into his apartment. Louis had called Niall, then texted he when he didn’t answer, and asked if he would come over and help him because Harry had left him because he had to work and Louis needed some help, he also told Niall that he was dead tired. So Niall came in at about noon with lunch and stuff for him and Louis.

“It’s no problem, you’re my best friend and these are my favorite babies!” Niall told Louis as he sat the food on the counter. “I brought some Mexican food.” Niall told Louis.

Louis laughed tiredly and shook his head. “I don’t think that Taco Bell is considered Mexican food anymore, Niall.” Louis told his friend. “But thank you for bringing it. I’ve been craving Taco Bell for a while.” Louis thanked Niall as he looked tiredly at the twins.

The two babies were just crawling around in their little play pen and playing with some toys. They looked as if they were having some fun. Louis was happy that they were happy. They were almost always happy.

Niall came into the living room with a bag of Taco Bell and two of those foldable table things that were for when you ate in the living room. Niall handed Louis his table and then he sat up his own before he handed Louis his food. Louis smiled as Niall went to go and get them some water and some Cheerios for the twins to eat.

“Thanks, Niall.” Louis whispered. Louis would have done it, but he has barely moved from his spot.

“It’s nothing, really, you need help and I have no life. I’m more than happy to help out.” Niall told Louis. Louis just smiled at his friend and opened his food.

 

~`~

 

When Harry came back to Louis’s apartment, it was nearly nine o’clock and the kids were already in bed. Louis was just about to go to bed himself. He was tired. But when he heard the front door open, he began to freak out because there was not a single soul who had the key to his apartment, besides his landlord. So Louis grabbed the first thing he could find; a broom.

“Hello?” Louis called out as he slowly walked into the room. Louis did not want anyone in his house like this. And he didn’t even know how they had gotten in without a key because he knew that he had locked the door.

“Why do you have a broom?” Harry asked, startlingly Louis and making him scream and throw the broom at Harry, but he missed completely. Harry turned the light on and raised an eyebrow. “Why are you screaming?” He asked, laughing lightly as he did so.

Louis just rolled his eyes and placed his hand on his heart to try and calm it down some. Harry had scared the living hell out of Louis. Louis didn’t know why Harry was in his apartment without texting him or something like that first. And how did Harry even get into the apartment? Louis never gave him a key. “What are you doing here?” Louis asked, ignoring Harry’s questions about the broom and why he was screaming. Louis thought that it was pretty obvious why he was screaming and had a broom. Someone just walked into his apartment without Louis’s knowledge of them being there or anything.

“Thought you’d want me to spend the night or something.” Harry told Louis as he raised an eyebrow. Louis blushed at that and nodded.

“Yeah, okay, are you ready for bed or something already? I can stay up with you if you aren’t...” Louis told Harry. Louis was dead tired. Yeah, he had gotten a nap in today, but that didn’t make him any less tired. He couldn’t really sleep when he was sleeping. It felt like he went to sleep and woke up every ten minutes or something like that.

“Sure, let’s stay up.” Harry smiled and winked at his boyfriend. Louis just rolled his eyes, knowing what Harry wanted to do. They weren’t going to just talk or anything tonight and Louis knew that. Louis also knew that he had to get up early in the morning to go off and enroll the twins into the daycare nearby. He already had all of the things ready for them to be enrolled. He hoped that it didn’t take too long for them to be accepted, Louis couldn’t take too many more days off of work. And he needed the money.

As soon as Harry and Louis entered Louis’s room, Harry had the younger lad on the bed, pinned down, and they were kissing roughly. Louis didn’t mind. He kind of liked it when Harry was being rough. Louis also knew that this wouldn’t go any farther than them kissing. It never has, and it won’t for a long time. Louis was not ready to do anything really sexual with Harry. Kissing and making out was the most that Louis was up for.

But, this time was different than any other time they kissed. Harry was grinding down on Louis and Louis just didn’t feel comfortable with that. Slowly, Louis pulled back some so they could break their kiss. Harry’s lips just traveled down to his neck as he grinded on Louis. “Harry, I’m not, please stop.” Louis whispered. Louis was not ready for this. Even if Harry was just grinding down on him, Louis was not ready for it. It was not comfortable at all. And Louis and Harry had spoken about how far they were going to go at the moment and this was past Louis’s limit.

“You’ll be fine.” Harry whispered as he continued to kiss Louis’s neck.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so there is chapter 2. I hope that you guys liked it.
> 
>  
> 
> Please, please comment what you think. I need criticism and no one has given me any for this story, so please comment what you think.
> 
> vote, comment, fan, subscribe, like, bookmark, etc. :)


	3. Chapter 3

When Louis woke up, it was to Harry's worried face, and Louis screamed. "Get away! Don't hurt me!" He exclaimed as he scrambled to the top of the bed and away from Harry.

"Louis, baby. What's wrong? Niall called me from work saying that you were screaming and wouldn't wake up." Harry told Louis as he sat on the bed, on the edge. Louis looked over at the clock and noticed that it was just a bit passed three in the afternoon. Louis had laid down at about one thirty for his nap. 

"It was just a dream." He whispered. Louis has never had a dream like that. He has never had a dream that scared him that badly. He has never had a dream where his boyfriend did something like that to him, and Louis never wanted to have that kind of dream again. 

"Baby, what happened?" Harry asked as he slowly moved closer to Louis. Harry wanted to know what was the reason for his boyfriend screaming and acting like he did. It was obviously horrible, Niall had called Harry from work to come and calm Louis down and wake him up because Niall couldn't wake the new father up for anything. 

"You, it was a dream. And you, you came in late. The kids were asleep and Niall was gone and I was about to go to sleep." Louis whispered as he brought his legs up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. "And you came in when I was about to go to sleep. You unlocked my door to get in and I threw a broom at you." Louis whispered, tears forming in his eyes. Harry took that moment to crawl beside Louis and pull him into a hug. 

"We went to my room and we made out. Then you, you grinded down on me and I tried to stop you." Louis whispered as he squeezed his eyes shut. It all felt so real. It felt like it really happened. But it was just a dream. It was a dream. "I wasn't ready, Harry. I'm not ready." Louis cried as he turned his body so he could bury his face in Harry's neck and wrap his arms around Harry. 

"You raped me, Harry. You raped me with my kids in the next room." Louis cried. Harry stiffened at that, but rubbed Louis's back as he felt tears fall from his own face. Harry would never harm Louis. Harry was taking this at the pace that Louis wanted. He wasn't going to do anything like that to Louis. 

"It hurt so bad. I, it hurt." Louis cried. Harry continued to rub Louis's back as he kissed Louis's neck and shook his head. 

"I would never do that. Baby, I would never hurt you. Never." Harry whispered. "Never. Our first time will be special. I'll make it as painless as I possibly can. I won't promise that it won't hurt, because it will. But I would never do it without you wanting it." Harry promised. Harry would be just fine with never having sex with Louis if that was what Louis wanted. That was the kind of man Harry was. 

"It felt so real, Harry." Louis whispered as he clung to Harry. Louis was so terrified. He didn't want to let go of Harry. Even though Louis just had a dream where Harry stole his virginity, his innocence, Harry was safe. Harry made Louis feel safe. And Louis needed that safeness. He needed to feel as safe as he possibly could. And Harry was okay with that. Harry just rubbed Louis's back and whispered positive and loving things into Louis's ear as he kissed Louis's head, neck and cheek. 

When Louis did calm down, he looked up at Harry kissed his lips. Louis was so glad that Harry really didn't do what he had dreamed. It would have killed Louis. Louis trusted Harry. He trusted that Harry would be there to protect him like a boyfriend should. He trusted Harry enough to let Harry around his children. And Harry, in his dream, betrayed that trust. Thankfully, that was not the real Harry. The real Harry really did love and protect Louis. Louis really was safe with Harry. This Harry. The Harry who was holding him, not the Harry who had hurt him. 

~'~

"Louis, do you want some burgers for supper?" Harry asked as he looked into the living room where Louis and the twins were. The twins were laying on their stomachs, staring at each other. It was weird, but if that entertained them, then whatever. 

After Louis's nightmare, Harry had called in and told his boss that he wouldn't be able to come back to work that day. His boss understood. Everyone in the town knew that Louis had just adopted the twins, and everyone knew that he and Louis were dating. So Harry's boss understood that Louis might need some help. It was also good that his boss was his father. 

"Sure, do you need any help?" Louis asked as he looked up from the babies. Once Louis finally calmed down from his nightmare, he laid down and slept in Harry's arms for about an hour before he got up to be with his kids. And that hour did him some good. He felt really refreshed. 

"Just watch the babies. Make sure they don't cheat." Harry joked as he pointed at the babies. It was like the two babies were having a staring contest with each other or something. It was so weird. 

Louis laughed and nodded as he rubbed Jamie Lynn's back. "Sure thing." He told Harry. Louis loved watching the kids. He loved being with them. He loved seeing them laugh and smile. But he hated seeing them cry or frown. He knew that he would end up spoiling these babies. He just couldn't say 'no' to them and that would be a problem. A big problem. Louis didn't want his kids to be spoiled brats who always got their way. He wanted them to be happy, though. Happy and healthy and smart. 

"Louis, you're doing it again. Stop thinking." Harry calmly told Louis. Louis has cried too many times since he had gotten the kids, and he's just had them a few days. Louis mainly cries about thinking of the twins growing up. Louis knew that it would be a while before they grew up, but he just couldn't help but think of his babies not being babies any more. 

"I'm sorry, Harry." Louis apologized as he wiped his tears that were falling from his face. "Now, go make me food." Louis playfully demanded Harry, who just rolled his eyes but made his way back to the kitchen. Louis could see Harry as he got every thing ready for the food. It looked like he was getting close to finished and that made Louis wonder how long he had been thinking of the twins getting older and him spoiling them. 

When Harry had finished cooking, Louis picked Eric and Jamie Lynn up so they could all go and eat their supper. It was like they were a little family. Louis held Jamie Lynn with her bottle as he ate and Harry held Eric with his bottle as he ate. They were truly like a family. And Louis liked that, a lot. 

"So, how was your day at work?" Louis asked as he picked up a fry and dipped it in some ketchup. Along with the burgers, Harry had made some French fries. And they were delicious, as his cooking always was. 

"It was good." Harry told Louis, adjusting Eric's bottle so the little boy could get more of his milk. "I had to fill in for someone who was sick." Harry explained. 

"Oh, was your boss okay with you leaving?" Louis asked. Louis was worried that Harry would get into trouble for leaving work when he was there to fill in for some one who was out. And it was Louiss fault Harry had to leave early. 

"Yeah, he didn't mind. He said to tell you 'hi' and he wished you the best of luck with the twins." Harry told Louis. 

Louis smiled widely and blushed as he chewed another fry. "Tell him I said 'thank you' and 'hello'." Louis told Harry after he had swallowed his food. Louis thought that it was very nice of Harry's boss to wish him the best of luck with the kids. The man seemed nice, and Louis didn't even know him. 

"Will do. And he also said that you don't have to pay this month's rent, its like a baby shower gift or whatever from him to you." Harry told Louis before he took a bite of his burger. That made Louis curious. How could Harry's boss say that he didn't have to pay rent? Who was Harry's boss? "He's my dad, Louis." Harry laughed when he saw Louis's confused face. "I work for my dad." 

"Oh. Well, tell him thanks. And that he can stop by at any time to see the kids." Louis told Harry as he looked down at Jamie Lynn, who was looking up at Louis with her big, beautiful brown eyes. Harry's boss was Louis's landlord, who just so happened to boyfriend's father. Cool. Maybe dating Harry was really a good thing. 

Supper went on, Louis and Harry spoke about Harry's job. Harry doesn't do much. He fills in when people are gone and his father wants him to take over the business, which is managing a ton of rental property, when he retires in a few years. Harry didn't really want to do that, but he was anyways. Harry knew how to manage the properties and run the little business that his father had, but he would rather become a lawyer or something like that. That was why he went to school for a degree in criminal justice. 

When the two were finished eating, they went to put the twins in the play pen and then to clean the kitchen. Harry put the leftovers in the refrigerator and Louis washed the dishes, Harry drying them and putting them away. 

"Do you want to stay the night?" Louis asked as he looked over at Harry. Louis really did want Harry to stay. Then they could possibly go and look at daycares together the next morning. And besides, there has yet to be a night since their movie date that Harry has not stayed here, and Louis was most definitely not minding that at all. 

"Sure. And wake me up if the kids wake up, okay? I'm sorry about this morning, I was just dead to the world." Harry apologized. Louis had told Harry about this morning when they were having supper. And this was the tenth time Harry has apologized for not waking up. 

"Okay, and please stop apologizing." Louis told Harry as he laughed and wrapped his arms around Harry's neck. It was only seven or so, and the kids were playing, more like crawling around in their play pen. But they were having fun and that was all that mattered. 

"Sorry." Harry apologized once more as he pressed a short kiss to Louis's lips and moved over to the couch so they could watch the twins, he pulled Louis onto his lap and kissed his head. "You know." Harry whispered to Louis. "I've stayed here more than my own place this week." He told Louis, kissing Louis's shoulder. 

Louis turned his head slightly and looked at Harry. "Is that a bad thing?" He asked. Louis knew that Harry was there a lot, a whole lot. But Louis didn't mind. And he didn't think that Harry minded either. 

"Most definitely not. I was just saying." Harry told Louis as he moved his chin and hooked it on Louis's shoulder. "Maybe I should bring more than a change of clothes here? Or maybe we can move in together? We basically live together anyways. I can have my father knock our walls down so our apartments can combine." Harry suggested. Since Harry's apartment was literally right nest door to Louis's, they could knock a wall down and expand the apartments, making it one big apartment. 

"You want to move in with me?" Louis whispered. Yeah, they already slept together, not sexually, and yeah, Harry was over at Louis's most of the time. But move in officially? Was that going too fast?

"Yeah, I do." Harry whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter three. I hope you like it. 
> 
> And just to clarify, Harry attempting to hurt Louis from the end of the last chapter was just a DREAM that Louis had. 
> 
> Tell me what you think, at least one person. If you see that there is already a comment, please comment anyways. I need some criticism. 
> 
> And please tell me of any mistakes so I can fix them. 
> 
> Vote, comment, like, fan, follow, subscribe, bookmark, etc. 
> 
> I love you all. And thank you for reading. :)


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

“Okay, so, you want to move in with me? And live with me? And the twins?” Louis asked again as he turned to look into Harry’s eyes. Harry laughed and nodded. Louis has asked Harry well over ten times and Louis has asked the exact same question, and Harry would answer the exact same way; saying that he would love to move in with Louis and help with them both.

“Yes, Louis. I want to move in with you and the twins.” Harry laughed as he kissed Louis’s cheek. Louis still didn’t understand why Harry would want to move in with him, well technically Harry wouldn’t be moving in. he would just have the wall separating their apartments knocked down and they would still be sleeping in the same room, in the same bed like they have been doing for the past week. Louis just didn’t know if he was ready for that just yet.

“I don’t know, I mean, we just started dating... And I just don’t know.” Louis whispered. Even though Harry basically lived there with him, Louis just was not sure about them officially moving in together. Not just yet anyways. Maybe one day, just not today.

“Just think about it, baby.” Harry whispered as he kissed Louis’s cheek and looked back at the twins. Louis would think about it. He knew that Harry stayed at his place more times than Harry staying at his own, but Louis couldn’t help that. Louis just liked to cuddle with Harry at night. Maybe Harry moving in, or them joining their two apartments, would be a good thing.

This apartment complex was very, very nice. There was a park nearby for the kids to play, and Louis’s place was already fairly decently sized. He knew that Harry’s place was way bigger, so if they joined the two apartments, the kids would have more room to play and stuff and that would be good for them. And Harry already stayed with Louis almost all of the time. So it really wouldn’t make a difference, but Louis would think about it more. This was something that he really needed to think through before he made a final decision. He needed to talk to his mother, father, and Niall about this before he made his final decision.

“Let’s get them bathed and into bed, it’s close to eight.” Harry told Louis as he pat Louis’s side so Louis could stand up. The twins needed a bath, or at least washed down.

“Okay, thank you for helping.” Louis told Harry as he stood up and stretched his body, Harry poking his stomach as he did so, and that caused Louis to laugh and swat Harry’s hand away. “Don’t, you know I’m ticklish really bad.” Louis told Harry as he turned to pick Eric up out of the play pen, missing Harry’s devilish smirk.

As soon as the twins were cleaned off, changed, and sang to, they were laid in their cribs and left to go to sleep, they were almost there when they were laid down. Harry and Louis went back to Louis’s room and Louis laid down on the bed. “I’m too tired to even change.” He mumbled as he placed his arm over his eyes.

Harry laughed and sat on the edge of the bed before he crawled over so he was on top of Louis. “Lazy.” He mumbled before he placed a short kiss on Louis’s lips. Then Harry placed his hands on Louis’s sides and began to tickle him. That caught Louis by surprise and he squirmed and laughed underneath Harry as he tried to push Harry’s hands away. Louis hated it when people tickled him because he was really, really ticklish. He nearly peed himself once when Niall was tickling him.

“Stop! Stop! I’m gonna pee!” Louis exclaimed as he laughed so hard that he was crying, and he was about to pee on himself again. Harry laughed and kissed Louis’s lips before he let go of Louis so Louis could go to the rest room, and as soon as Louis was let go of he shot to his bathroom so he could release his bladder.

When Louis did come back, he had already brushed his teeth. He stuck his tongue out at Harry, who was in his ‘night attire’; his boxers. “You’re a meanie.” Louis told Harry, playfully of course.

Harry just laughed and tossed Louis his night clothes, they were actual pajamas. “What are you gonna do about it? Write a song?” he joked, referring to how Taylor Swift always wrote songs about how boys mistreated her and all that shit. Harry really did not like Taylor, she seemed liked a whore. America’s Sweetheart, yeah right, she’s more like America’s Whore.

“I just might, you don’t know what I’ll do!” Louis told Harry as he laughed and went back to the bathroom to change. Louis still was not comfortable with changing in front of Harry and he didn’t think that he ever would be comfortable with that. But Harry didn’t seem upset or mad when Louis went to the bathroom to change, so Louis figured that Harry was okay with it.

When Louis came back from the bathroom once again, Harry had already brushed his teeth in one of the other bathrooms in the apartment and he was already in bed with the lights of, except the lamp beside the bed so Louis could have some light to get into bed.

Louis smiled as he went and crawled into bed, immediately being pulled into a cuddle with Harry. They were already like they were living together. So maybe them making this apartment bigger and Harry officially moving in wouldn’t be such a bad idea.

 

 

~`~

 

 

“I don’t like this one.” Louis told Harry as they walked into the fourth daycare. Louis has had something negative to say about every single daycare that had been in. Louis just wanted the kids to have the perfect daycare experience and they couldn’t have that if the daycare was not good.

“Louis, babe. We just walked in.” Harry whispered as he wrapped his free arm around Louis’s waist. Louis was holding Jamie Lynn while Harry was holding Eric, and Louis also had the diaper bag.

“I know, I just don’t like it.” Louis mumbled as they walked to the headmaster’s office to talk to her. There was just something about these daycares that Louis did not like. He knew that he would have to choose a daycare for the twins soon, they needed to be in one as soon as possible and they were running out of daycares in the town. There were six, four of them were public and two were private. It looked like Louis would be taking them to a private daycare because he did not like these public ones. The only difference between the private and public daycares was that the private ones were church owned and cost more. Louis knew that if he did put the twins in a private daycare, they all would be judged because Louis and Harry were dating and both males.

And at the end of the day, Louis did not like any of the daycares. They were immediately denied at the private schools, they weren’t even given the chance to look around. Louis knew that something like this would happen. His kids did not have a daycare, and they desperately needed one. Louis couldn’t afford to stay home with them and he couldn’t afford a babysitter to come in and watch them.

“I can take them with me to work, Louis. It’ll be fine. We can look at the daycares again. There was one that was nice.” Harry told Louis as he held his hand and drove. Louis shook his head and looked at Harry. Louis knew that Harry liked one, but Louis just didn’t know about it.

Louis sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “Harry, you work at a business, you can’t have kids there.” He told Harry. Louis didn’t want Harry to get into any trouble because he was taking the kids with him to work, even though Harry worked for his own father. Louis didn’t want him to get into any trouble.

“Louis, I work in the office two, maybe three days out of the week at the most. And my father is dying to see the kids, not to mention the girls who work there, Louis, he does own many businesses, I will always have someone to watch them if I have to go somewhere, and my mom wants to see them.” Harry told Louis because it was really no problem for Harry to take the kids to work with him. He didn’t even work on Tuesdays, so it would save them money, he only worked on Mondays, he took off today though, Wednesdays, and Fridays every now and then. And he worked when someone in one of the offices took off.

Louis sighed and nodded before he leaned over and pressed a kiss to Harry’s cheek. “Okay, but just for a bit. I want them to be in a daycare so they can interact with kids and learn and stuff.” Louis told Harry.

~`~

And that was what happened. Louis left the twins with Harry in Louis’s apartment the next day so Louis could go to work. And when Louis left, he was beyond nervous. He knew that Harry would take care of the kids, he trusted Harry. Louis was just an overly nervous parent, and according to Harry, it was normal. But Louis just didn’t know.

“Louis, you’re going to be late. I know what to give them, babe. Have a great day at work.” Harry told Louis as Louis showed Harry, again, where the formula was and the bottles. It was like Harry has never made their bottles or anything like that before. But Harry was not going to get upset with Louis. Harry understood why Louis was acting like he was. He was leaving his kids for the first time for more than thirty minutes.

“I know, I know. I’ll see you during lunch? Right?” Louis asked as he looked back at Harry. Louis was nervous. He was beyond nervous. He didn’t like the idea of leaving his kids alone with someone from seven in the morning to nearly seven in the at night, Louis had a twelve hour shift every day for the next week to make up for missing Saturday and Monday. So it was going to be a long, long day.

“We’ll be there at lunch, now go, you’re going to be late and I know that when the kids wake up, you won’t go.” Harry assured Louis as he went to wrap his arms around Louis’s smaller waist and kissed Louis’s cheek. It was almost six thirty, it didn’t take too long to get to the store where Louis worked, but Harry wanted him to get their safely and he wanted Louis to have enough time in case something happened on the road, like an accident or something like that.

“Okay, I’ll see you soon.” Louis mumbled before he stood up on his tip toes and pressed a kiss to Harry’s lips. “Call me if you need me, okay?” he whispered to his boyfriend.

Harry just laughed and kissed Louis’s lips quickly two times. “I will, call me when you get to work, okay babe?” he told Louis as he slowly unwrapped his arms from Louis’s smaller body so Louis could get out of the apartment.

Louis sighed and nodded. “I will, bye, tell the kids I love them when they wake up. And don’t forget to-“

“I know, Louis. And I will tell them, go, you’re going to be late.” Harry laughed as he kissed Louis’s cheek and pat his bum. If Louis kept talking and reminding Harry what to do, Louis was going to end up late to work and that wouldn’t be good, he was already having to work overtime because he took a few days off and he needed the money.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is chapter 4! I hope that you like it! 
> 
> Can I please have a few comments? And at least five votes? I know this is asking a lot, but I would really appreciate it. And who knows, if I get at least one comment tonight telling me how you feel about this story, or the series, so far, then I will update tonight!
> 
> And tell me of any mistakes, and I will fix them asap.
> 
> So please, comment, vote, fan, subscribe, bookmark, subscribe, etc.
> 
> I love you all! :) <3


	5. Chapter 5

When Louis arrived at work that morning, there was hardly anyone there. Louis didn't mind that. He liked that he was somewhat alone. He did, however, wish that he was at home with his boyfriend and his kids. But, being somewhat alone at work did have its advantages. Louis could think, and he was thinking. He really did not know what to do about him and harry possibly moving in together. They basically did live together already, but it wasn’t anything official.

Louis knew that he did want Harry to be there for himself and for the twins. He desperately needed help raising them because he could not raise two babies on his own, no matter how much training and practice he had. He needed help. But he and Harry had just started dating, so would that be too fast? Louis had asked Harry to spend the night before Harry even asked him to be his boyfriend. And they’ve only known each other for a few months, if that. This was going really fast and Louis didn’t know if he was ready for that.

But, then again, he really did like Harry. He felt safe with Harry. So maybe he would accept Harry's proposal of tearing down the wall that divided their homes. Harry was always there with Louis and the twins were going to need their own rooms in a few years. And Louis really didn’t want to have to move out of the apartment, he really did like it.

But he couldn’t afford it if they combined the apartments. And how would they split the bills? Louis made just enough to pay for his place, his bills, the kids, and himself. Harry has been paying for his food and things, though. This was just all too much. There were so many pros and cons to Louis and Harry moving in together. Like, for instance, the bills. How was that going to work? But then again, Louis needed help with the twins and Harry stayed over at his apartment all of the time anyways.

“What are you thinking about?” One of Louis’s coworkers, Anna, asked as she stocked the candy on the rack beside the cash register that Louis was standing at.

Louis furrowed his eyebrows and looked down at the young sixteen year old. “Nothing important.” Louis told her. It wasn’t any of her business what he was thinking about, but Louis didn’t want to seem rude towards her. “How many more boxes of Almond Joy do we have in the back?” He asked her, changing the subject to something more work related.

“We have three more boxes, but we have already ordered some more.” Anna told Louis. Louis nodded and thanked her as the bell rang at the door, signaling that someone has come in the store.

~'~

“Ready for lunch?” Harry asked as he walked up to Louis with both babies in his arms. It was just now time for Louis’s lunch break. This time, the break was only thirty minutes so Harry had brought them sandwiches that they could eat out in the car or something like that.

“Yeah, let me just clock out really quick.” Louis told Harry as he looked up at his older boyfriend. He kissed both babies’ faces before he kissed Harry's cheek quickly. Louis didn’t want to get into trouble for PDA on the job or anything like that.

Louis quickly went to the back and clocked out before he went back to his boyfriend and the twins, Harry still holding both babies. “Let me get him.” Louis mumbled as he gently took Eric from Harry's Harry's arms. Louis placed a long kiss to Eric's forehead before he kissed Jamie Lynn's forehead as Harry held her to his chest. Louis was really happy to have his kids back in his arms, well one of them anyways. He missed his babies. And Harry.

“Hang on, I'll get us some chips, take the twins out?” Harry asked as he handed Louis the diaper bag.

“Sure.” Louis told Harry as he grabbed the bag, then Jamie Lynn. “Can you get me some water? Or did you bring some with you?” Louis asked as he kissed Jamie Lynn's forehead once again.

“I brought you some, any specific type of chips?” Harry asked, Louis just shook his head and held the twins as Harry went to go and get himself some chips.

“OH MY GOD!” Louis heard a squeal. “Is that who I think it is?” Sam asked as he ran up to Louis.

“Hey, Sam. Yeah, these are my babies.” Louis chuckled as he showed Sam the twins. Today, Sam didn’t have to go to work. Lucky. Louis didn’t know why he was here if he didn’t have to go to work, but whatever, right?

“They are so cute! Even better than in the paper.” Sam cooed as he tickled Jamie Lynn's stomach, causing her to giggle loudly and made Eric look up at him, like he wanted to be tickled as well. And Sam tickled Eric's little stomach, making Eric happy and giggle as well.

“Thanks, and I didn’t know that they were in the paper.” Louis told Sam. Louis didn’t know anything about his children being in the paper. Louis didn’t know if he liked the fact that his children were in the newspaper without his permission.

“Yeah, and they were on the news, you all were. Including Harry and your little rant to the jugde.” Sam laughed as he looked up Louis. “The whole case was on there.” He told Louis.

“Oh.” Louis mumbled as he shifted on his feet. That’s embarrassing. His little rant about how Harry wasn’t what he looked like and everything was on tv and in the papers.

“Hello.” A deep, raspy voice that belonged to Louis’s lovely boyfriend greeted Sam. “I'm Harry, Louis’s boyfriend. And you?” He asked. Louis could sense some jealousy lacing in Harry's words. That made Louis smile. His boyfriend was getting jealous. How cute.

“Sam, I work here, not today, I'm off.” Sam greeted as he shook Harry's hand. Harry nodded and gently picked Jamie Lynn out of Louis's arms and held her up to his chest after he shook Sam’s hand. “Its nice to meet you, Louis here has spoken a lot about you.” Sam told Louis, causing Louis to blush.

“Okay, lets go, harry. I have like, twenty or so minutes left to eat lunch.” Louis told Harry as he began to walk out of the store. Louis did not want Sam to talk to Harry about how he talked about him. As Louis and Harry walked off, Louis heard Sam laugh.

“I'll see you later, Lou!” Sam called as he turned to go and get what he had come into the store to get.

“So, you’ve talked about me?” Harry asked as he handed Louis his sandwich. The twins were buckled back into their car seats and Harry and Louis were sitting up front with their food. Harry had made some chicken salad sandwiches, which was extremely nice of him.

“I may or may not have mentioned your name a time or two.” Louis mumbled as he took the sandwich and unwrapped it from the plastic wrapping. Yeah, Louis has talked about Harry to Sam and a few other people. At first, he complained about Harry and all of his tattoos, but then he just rambled about how extremely sweet Harry was. It was so embarrassing.

“Sure, sure.” Harry laughed and took a bite of his own sandwich. Louis just rolled his eyes playfully and began to eat his sandwich.

“So, I was thinking… About what you said last night? About us moving in together...” Louis began as he looked over at harry. “What about the bills? How would we do that?” Louis asked.

Harry swallowed what was in his mouth and wiped his mouth off with the napkin. “We can split them evenly if you want. Or I can pay for the apartment and you get groceries, if you want? Either way, it would be cheaper than what you already pay now.” Harry told Louis. Louis nodded and took another bite of his sandwich. He really was going to have to think about this.

Soon, Louis was back at work and Harry had left to go back to Louis's apartment with the twins. Louis still had six or so hours left of work and he really did not want to stay at this place for any longer. The place was basically dead anyways. It was so boring, then again, it would be the perfect time for Louis to think. And like when he had arrived to work, he stood at the cash register and thought as he waited for customers to come in.

~'~

“How was the rest of work?” Harry asked Louis as Louis walked into the apartment. Louis just groaned in response. It was a very, very long and boring day. “That bad?” Harry laughed as he wrapped his arms around Louis's waist. Louis just rested his head on Harry's chest and sighed as he wrapped his arms around Harry's muscular waist.

“It was so long. And so boring.” He mumbled before looking up to Harry so Harry could place a short kiss onto Louis’s lips. "And I missed you guys." Louis admired before a mouth watering scent hit his nostrils. “What did you cook? It smells really, really good.” Louis complemented as he sniffed the air again. It smelled absolutely delicious in here. Harry really did spoil Louis with all of the cooking he has been doing. Not that Louis was complaining. Louis absolutely loved Harry's cooking. So if Harry was going to cook, Louis was not going to complain.

"Chicken fettuccine Alfredo." Harry told Louis as he kissed Louis's lips twice. "With steamed broccoli and garlic sticks." Harry told Louis. And boy did that sound absolutely amazing. Louis loved that. And he couldn't wait to eat it. 

"Do I have enough time to go and shower and change before we eat?" Louis asked as he looked up at Harry. Louis felt dirty. Really, really dirty and he didn't like it. He hated feeling filthy. And a nice, hot shower sounded really, really good at the moment.

Harry nodded and unwrapped his arms from Louis's waist. "Of course. I'm not quite finished. I had to take a few small breaks while cooking. So the food should be done in ten, fifteen minutes tops." Harry told Louis. While Harry was cooking, before Louis had gotten home, the twins were really, really needy. They had Harry hold them for ever. Harry did not mind at all, he just wanted to get the food finished before Louis came in from work so Louis could eat and get ready for bed. Harry knew that Louis must be extremely tired after working a twelve hour shift.

"Thank you so much." Louis told Harry as he kissed Harry's lips, just keeping his lips on Harry's for a few minutes so he could just enjoy the feel of Harry's lips on his own, and he could feel Harry's lip ring on his lips. Harry had changed from his studs or whatever he called them to the hoop rings. And Louis liked those. Oh, and yes, Harry's tongue was pierced. At first, it scared Louis when he felt it, they were making out at the time. But he has grown to absolutely love that ring, along with all of Harry's other rings. Louis still didn't understand why Harry would have his nose pierced where it was though. Louis never asked, and he wasn't going to. It wasn't his business and he didn't want to get into Harry's business. Harry liked it, so Louis would like it as well.

"Shower." Harry mumbled as he pulled away from the kiss. Harry loved kissing Louis, but they had things to do and they really have time to stand there and make out, or just kiss, no matter how much they both wanted to. Harry still had to finish cooking and Louis needed to shower and they both needed to get the twins to bed before they went to bed themselves.

"I'm going. I'll be back in a few." Louis mumbled as he pressed his lips to Harry's once more. This time, he pulled back and smiled before he skipped to the bathroom so he could get ready for his dinner.

"I love you." Harry whispered to Louis, but Louis was too far away and Harry was too quiet for Louis to hear him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you think? Do you like it so far? Please tell me how you feel. :)
> 
> Remember to vote, favorite, comment, fan, subscribe, bookmark, etc. 
> 
> At least one comment about what you think about this chapter or the story as a whole, or I won't update. :) okay, I probably will update even if you don't comment, but I need some criticism. And I would like it if you tell me if I have made any mistakes of any kind, I'll fix them asap. :) <3
> 
> I love you all. And thank you so much for reading


	6. Chapter 6

The rest of Harry and Louis’s week went similar to that Tuesday. Louis would go to work, Harry would either stay at home with the kids or he would take them to work with him and have the women, and his father, gush and coo over them and all beg to watch and hold the two babies. Eric loved the attention he was getting, but Jamie Lynn preferred to stay with Harry, she didn’t let anyone else hold her. It was okay for them to touch her, just not hold her. And during lunch, they would all go and see Louis and eat with him, then Harry would have dinner ready and on the table or almost finished by the time Louis got back home.

On Sunday, Louis and Harry were having their normal breakfast when Louis finally decided to talk to Harry about the whole ‘moving in’ thing. Harry had made eggs and bacon, Louis’s request, and Louis had both babies in their little padded chair things on the floor beside the couple so they could still see them, but be able to eat in peace without a baby in their arms.

“How much would it cost to knock a few walls down again?” Louis asked as he looked up at his boyfriend. Louis had talked to his mother one day when she stopped by the store and asked her what she had thought about him and Harry moving in together. She wasn’t too keen on the idea because so many things could go wrong in their relationship, but that was the same with any relationship. But, Jay did agree that it just might be easier for Louis and Harry to raise the kids as a couple if they lived together, not to mention that Harry was always there, so it wouldn’t really make a difference. The only main differences would be that Louis would have more space to raise the kids and a smaller bill to pay because Harry said that he would pay the rent, which included utilities, satellite and internet, while Louis could pay for the groceries, daycare and his own personal expenses, like his car and possibly his phone, unless Harry bundled their plans.

“I don’t know, depends on who we hire.” Harry told Louis. “But, I talked to dad, he said that he would pay for that.” Harry told Louis, who just stared at him.

“You already spoke to your father about it?” Louis asked, laughing. Harry already talked to his dad about them possibly moving in together? Harry really was nuts, or maybe he was just really sure that he and Louis would move in together officially.

“Yeah, he thought that it was a splendid idea, but he did have some concerns of the other residents of the complex, he would have to send out some shi-stuff” Harry quickly corrected himself, “about the noise and construction coming from up here.” Harry explained. Harry’s father was going to have to give a notice to the other residents of the building that there would be construction going on so they would know and have a heads up. The construction would most likely be happening during the day when almost everyone was at work and Louis and Harry would be somewhere else while the walls dividing their places would be torn down and fixed up.

“What about rent? How would that work?” Louis asked before he took a bite of his bacon and looked at Harry. The rent would be doubled, if not more. How were they going to afford that? And the other bills added to that, it would be a lot.

“Don’t worry about that, I have that one under control. But we do need to talk about the rooms. There is a room somewhat next to yours that is in my place, we can knock that wall down and make us a master suite and have three other rooms for the kids and guests, and we can take your kitchen out and make another room and keep mine in? And join the living rooms, if you want.” Harry told Louis. Almost all of the apartments were built the same, Harry’s just had an extra room in it because it was one of the larger apartments. The rooms were almost always lined up with the other rooms of the apartment next to it, mainly so there can be a model apartment and whoever wants to rent will know exactly how the apartment will look.

“Sounds good. I like that. We would have to do something with our extra furniture, though. We won’t need two living room suits.” Louis told Harry after he chewed the rest of the bacon. There was absolutely no need to have two living room suits in one house, with one living room.

“Unless we make a den?” Harry suggested. Okay, that would be a reason for having two living room suits. They could turn one of the extra rooms into a den for Harry or Louis for when they watched sports or something like that. That was a good idea.

“Okay, we can have a den.” Louis chuckled. Moving in with Harry was sounding more and more like a good idea every time Louis talked, or thought, about it.

“So, you wanna do it?” Harry asked, Louis nodded and brought his orange juice up to his mouth and took a drink.

 

~`~

 

“We will make the cut right here, opening this entire room up with the next.” One of the constructors told Louis as he drew a line that they would use to go by when they were going to open the living room up. Harry’s father had looked for the best constructors in the county and hired them on the spot, it was just up to Harry and Louis as to what they did. So far, they had gone over what they were going to do to Louis’s kitchen, Louis’s laundry room, and to Louis’s bedroom, and now Louis’s living room. They were going to take all of the kitchen wear out of the kitchen and close it off and turn it into another bedroom. In Louis’s room, they were going to be able to cut the wall out, but they would have to rewire everything because all of the wiring and stuff was on that wall. When they finished that, Louis’s bedroom would be more than doubled. In the laundry room, they were going to take all of the electronically things out and fix that up for a storage room. In the living room, they were going to knock down the dividing wall, after rewiring, and make his living room combined with Harry’s so it would be doubled, but they were going to build a room by the living room and make that into the den that Harry wanted. And then, when everything was finished, they were going to paint.

Louis sure was glad that he wasn’t paying for all of this, but he did know that he and Harry wouldn’t be able to be in their own apartments for a few months, because the workers would only be there between nine in the morning and five in the evening, and they would have to get all of the furniture out so the furniture wouldn’t be messed up. So this would take a while. “Sounds good.” Louis told them. “When do you want us to have our things out so you guys can get to work?” Louis asked.

“By the end of the week, if you can. We want to get started as soon as possible so you and your boyfriend and kids can get back in as soon as possible.” The leader of the construction group told Louis as he put his pen back into his pocket. The sooner, the better. But that only gave Louis and Harry about two, three days at the most to get everything out since it was already Tuesday night. That was like, not enough time to do anything. And he and Harry needed to find another place to stay while all of this was going on.

“Okay, we will try to be out by Saturday, Sunday at the latest.” Louis told the man, whose name was Jim. They would try, really try to get everything out and find a new place.

When Jim and a few members of his crew who were there left, Louis sighed and looked at Harry as he flopped down on the couch. “We need a place to stay, and we need to get movers out here to get our things and put them in a storage shed or something.” Louis tiredly told Harry as he cuddled into his boyfriend’s side. The two babies were already asleep, they slept a lot now. And they were asleep before Jim and his crew came over. Harry had stayed around their room to make sure that nothing would happen to them, mainly because Louis was going to be in charge of how everything was to be decorated and stuff like that.

“I know, and there is the model apartment we can use. It doesn’t have everything in it, but we can use it. And I will call the movers tomorrow morning and have them start up with the packing and stuff, and I’ll get the boxes and put our clothes and stuff in them, we will need our clothes.” Harry told Louis as he kissed Louis’s cheek. “Now, you have work in the morning, so, how about you go shower and get ready for bed?” Harry suggested as he kissed Louis’s hair. “Then we can lay in bed and cuddle until we fall asleep.” Harry told Louis. Louis had to be at work at nine in the morning, and it was only seven right now. But by the time Louis finished showering and shaving, Louis hated having excess hair on his legs and around his crotch and on his stomach, and brushing his teeth, it would be after eight. So that gave Louis and Harry a bit of time to kiss and cuddle, maybe even watch a movie.

 

~`~

 

“The place looks so bare.” Louis mumbled as he looked around Harry’s apartment. This was the first time he has been in Harry’s place, and there was nothing in the apartment at all. “Its way bigger than mine.” He commented as he looked around. Eric and Jamie Lynn were both on the floor of Harry’s living room, crawling around the place. Louis was okay with that, there was nothing for them to hurt themselves with, unless they ran into the walls, and the electrical sockets were plugged up. The only thing that was in Harry’s entire place was his last box of clothes.

“I know, and I had a ton of furniture in here. It looks so different now than it ever has before.” Harry complemented. This was going to be different, it wasn’t like Harry was moving out of the place. But it was somewhat emotional for the tattoo and piercing covered male. This apartment has been Harry’s home for years, it was just somewhat hard to see it being changed, even if it was for the better.

“Well, this will be ours soon enough. Let’s go get your last bit of things and head up to the model apartment, aka our home for the next three months.” Louis told Harry as he pat Harry’s bum twice, winking at the older man.

Harry laughed and rolled his eyes before walking back to his bedroom so he could get the box. Louis really did wish that he would have been able to see Harry’s place before they had emptied it out. He wanted to see how Harry had everything and see what all Harry had on the walls and stuff. But, he would see how Harry wants their new place to be soon. Really, really soon. And Louis was so excited.

“I’m getting it! I’m getting it!” Harry called back as he laughed and looked back at Louis and the kids. Louis could not wait for this. He was excited. He was so happy that Harry was going to be with his boyfriend in their new home soon. It would be theirs and no one else’s, well, of course they would still be renting, but they would be renting together. As a family. That was what Louis wanted, he wanted to have his own family, and that was what he had gotten. He had his own family.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is sort of short and kind of fast, and I apologize for that. But, here is chapter 6, I hope that you like it.
> 
> Please comment, vote, fan, kudos, subscribe, bookmark, etc.
> 
> And I would like to have at least one comment from you guys telling me what you like or don’t like and if there are any mistakes, tell me and I will fix them ASAP.
> 
> I love each and every one of you beautiful readers. :) <3


	7. Chapter 7

Louis sighed as he looked down at the twins. They had grown up so much. Louis has had them for about two months now, making them close to seven months old. Time really does fly by. Louis knew that in no time, the twins would be graduating high school and moving on with their lives. And Louis didn’t really like that.

The apartment was going along just fine. They have only been working on it for a month or so, but it was going right on schedule. Louis didn’t really like being in a model apartment, but he was with his kids and his perfect boyfriend, who was cooking some fettuccine in the kitchen. The twins were in their play pen, rolling around or whatever and Louis was watching them.

“Hey, Lou. Can you come here for a second?” Harry asked as he poked his head into the living room. Louis nodded and looked down at the twins one last time before he went into the kitchen to help Harry with whatever he needed help with.

“What do you need?” Louis asked as he went to wash his hands, figuring that Harry was going to want Louis to help with the food.

“I haven’t told you something, Louis.” Harry whispered as he leaned against the counter and looked at Louis. Louis furrowed his eyebrows and turned the water off.

“What haven’t you told me?” Louis asked, fearing the worst. Louis and Harry kept no secrets, or Louis thought that they didn’t. And that scared Louis. What was Harry keeping from him?

 

~'~

 

“My mom is coming over today, she wants to see the twins.” Harry told Louis as Louis brushed his teeth. Louis had to go to work and Harry was watching the twins. They still haven’t found a daycare service for the two little babies, but it was okay because Harry watched them, or someone trustworthy watched them.

“Okay. That’s fine.” Louis told Harry. Louis loved how Harry wanted to tell him things like this. Louis liked that Harry was basically asking for permission to do something. It meant a lot to Louis. Louis really did feel like they had a really mature relationship, like they have been together for years and years instead of a few months.

“We will all stop by for lunch though, she really wants to meet you, and so I’ll bring sandwiches and stuff.” Harry told Louis as he wrapped his arms around Louis’s waist from behind and rested his chin on Louis's shoulder. Louis smiled as he rinsed his toothbrush out and put it up where it goes.

“Okay.” He whispered as he turned around in Harry’s arms and wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck. “I’ll get some chips and meet you outside. We can eat at one of those picnic tables at the ice cream place across the street if you want.” Louis told Harry. It was really uncomfortable eating in the car, and it would be even more uncomfortable with Harry’s mother in the car as well, there would be no room what so ever.

“Sounds good.” Harry told Louis as he pressed his lips onto Louis’s for a brief second. “I love you, have a great day at work.” Harry whispered to Louis before he kissed Louis’s lips once more. Louis smiled as he kissed Harry back. He loved hearing Harry tell him that he loved him. It made Louis feel all happy inside. The first time that Harry had told Louis, it scared Louis so badly. Louis thought that Harry was going to tell him something horrible or something like that, but that wasn’t how it happened.

~flashback~

“I haven’t told you something, Louis.” Harry whispered as he leaned against the counter and looked at Louis. Louis furrowed his eyebrows and turned the water off.

“What haven’t you told me?” Louis asked, fearing the worst. Louis and Harry kept no secrets, or Louis thought that they didn’t. And that scared Louis. What was Harry keeping from him?

“I love you. I understand if you don’t love me as well, but I love you, Louis. So much.” Harry whispered. It was obvious that Harry was nervous about this, but Louis didn’t care. Louis loved Harry as well, so much.

“I love you too.” Louis whispered as he walked over to Harry and wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck, hugging him tightly. Louis really did love Harry, more than he has ever thought that he could love someone who wasn’t his children.

Harry smiled as he pressed his lips onto Louis’s, which ended up with them both having a small make out session in the kitchen as the noodles for the fettuccine noodles cooked.

~end of flashback~

“I love you too, I’ll call you when I get there.” Louis told Harry before he pressed another kiss to Harry’s lips and then to his cheek. Louis really did love his older boyfriend. He really did love being with Harry. And like always, Louis was going to call Harry when he had gotten to work, just like Harry would text Louis when he had arrived at work. They did that so they would know that the other one was safe and where they were supposed to be at.

“Okay, go kiss the kids goodbye, they are talking to each other in their cribs.” Harry laughed. When Harry went to go and change the twins, they were just blabbering to each other. And when Harry finished changing them, they had their bottles and just blabbered to each other. It was much easier for Harry to feed both babies at once than it was for Louis to do that. So Harry got the kids up while Louis got ready for work, that was like their new morning ritual. Louis liked that.

“Alright, I will.” Louis laughed as he kissed Harry’s cheek once more before he left Harry so Harry could use the bathroom. When Louis entered the twins’ temporary room, they were just talking and babbling to each other like they were having a full on conversation. He placed kisses on their foreheads and left them to their conversation, it was really, really adorable and Louis didn’t want to interrupt their conversation.

 

~'~

 

“It’s nice to meet you, Mrs. Styles.” Louis greeted Harry’s mother as he walked over to picnic table. Anne had both twins in her arms as Harry just watched them.

“It’s nice to meet you as well, Louis. And please, call me Anne.” Anne told Louis as she looked up at him. Louis just smiled and nodded as he sat down, smiling at the two babies who were playing with Anne’s necklace.

“Okay.” Louis told Harry as he placed the bag of chips on the table and Harry handed out the sandwiches, taking the twins and putting them in their car seats afterwards so they could all eat. Louis liked that his kids liked Harry’s family and Harry. Harry’s parents seemed so nice, Louis liked them both as well.

As the lunch went on, Louis slowly ate his sandwich as Harry kept an arm wrapped around Louis’s waist and Louis rocked the twins gently in their car seats. Louis really did like having this lunch with Anne, Harry and the twins, even if it was cut really short because Louis had to go to work again. Louis really liked having lunch with them.

 

~'~

 

“So, how was lunch?” Sam asked as Louis walked back into the store. Louis smiled and rolled his eyes as he clocked back in.

“It was good, really good.” Louis told Sam. “Harrys mother was really nice, really, really nice. And the kids love her, so that’s a plus.” Louis told his coworker. Lunch was fantastic. Louis enjoyed having alone time with his family and Harry’s mother. Louis couldn’t help but think that they would all be one big, giant family one day. That was something that Louis was now dying to have with Harry. He's even been having dreams of him and Harry getting married, he's been having those dreams ever since they had moved into the model home. 

At first, the dreams scared Louis. They scared Louis so badly. He felt like he was getting in too deep with Harry too quickly. It worried him that he would fall too hard to just get his heart broken, but as the dreams continued, Louis realized that he truly wanted to spend the rest of his life with Harry. He couldn't picture himself with anyone else, not a single person. Louis wanted to marry and live with this punk boy who he now called his boyfriend and who his children consider their father. 

"That's good. She's really hot." Sam commented as he winked over at Louis, who just rolled his eyes. Leave it to Sam to think that Louis's boyfriend's mother is hot. Such a pig. 

"She is pretty, but she's my boyfriend's mother, and she's married." Louis told Sam as he raised his eyebrow. Anne was very pretty. She really was, but Louis wasn't into girls like that, so he couldn't really say She was hot. Plus, he didn't really like saying that. He felt like saying that someone is 'hot' makes it sound like they are a thing instead of a person. Although, Louis has said that Harry was hot a time or two. But Harry was Louis's boyfriend. He had the right to call Harry hot. 

"Doesn't make her any less hot." Sam told Louis, winking at Louis once again. Louis just rolled his eyes at his friend, and coworker, as he shook his head at the other man. 

"You're not on break, go stock some shelves or something like that." Louis told Sam, who laughed and went to find something to do.  

 

~`~

 

When Louis came home, he was dead tired. And it wasn't even that late. It was about seven when he came home. But after lunch, there was a huge crowd. Apparently people were just paid and they needed to go shopping. That sucked so badly. And they had to get things ready for summer, which was right around the corner. They had noodles for pools and floaties and tubes and everything for pools. Louis hated them. He hated them so much now. But, on the bright side, he and Harry could take the kids swimming soon. That would be fun. Louis couldn't wait to get them some little swimming suits and a little kiddie pool. That reminded Louis that he needed to buy diapers and wipes when he came home from work the next day. 

"Baby, you look like you're going to fall asleep at any moment now." Harry told Louis as he moved behind Louis and began to massage his shoulders.  "You know, how about you go and sleep, alright?" Harry asked. Louis had already eaten all that he could, but he honestly felt like he was going to fall asleep in his food. 

"I wanna spend time with the kids." Louis mumbled as he reached up and grabbed Harry's hand that was on his left shoulder. Louis didn't get to see his kids very much and he knew that they would be sleeping soon. So he wanted to be with them, even if it was for ten minutes. He wanted to spend time with his children. He fought so hard to keep them, he was going to spend time with them. 

"Alright. I'll clean up in here, I think Eric has been trying to talk, you know, say actual words." Harry told Louis as he leaned down and pressed a kiss to Louis's cheek. 

Louis sighed as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. His baby was trying to talk already? Louis didn't know how he felt about that. He didn't like that his kids were growing up. One day, they wouldn't even need him any more and that broke his heart. 

"I'm going to see them, join us when you're done?" Louis quietly suggested to Harry as he slowly stood up. Louis was still in his work clothes, he didn't have time to change or shower. And he really didn't feel like doing that. He knew that he would soon, though. 

 

~`~

 

When Louis slept that night. He had a different, but similar dream. He and Harry were married, they were still in love. The twins were about two, and Louis was pregnant with twins of his own. That was different. Louis has heard of male pregnancies, via social media and stuff, but he didn't know that he would be getting pregnant, in a dream or in real life. But in his dream, he and Harry, along with Jamie Lynn and Eric, were a big, loving, happy family with two more babies that were to be added to their family. And as Louis slept that night, he kept his head on Harry's chest and his hand on his shirt covered stomach as Harry held him close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 7. I hope you all like it. please tell me of any mistakes and I will try to fix them asap. 
> 
> I will also write chapter 8 tomorrow, maybe really early tomorrow if I get at least one person to tell me what they think of this story so far, or if I have any mistakes. I would really like to have some criticism here, it makes me a better writer when I know if I'm doing something right or wrong. :)
> 
> And thank you all for reading and voting! you guys are absolutely amazing and I love each and every single one of you. 
> 
> Please remember to vote, comment, fan, subscribe, kudos, bookmark, etc. :)
> 
> Btw, this is not edited. :)


	8. Chapter 8

“I do not want my daughter in something so skanky, Harry, put it back.” Louis told Harry as Louis shook his head. Louis and Harry were out shopping, mainly for the twins. Harry wanted to get the two babies some swim wear, and Louis was okay with that. He just wasn’t okay with Harry picking out a bikini for his eight month old daughter to wear.

“Come on, Lou. You know that she’ll most likely end up just staying in her diaper.” Harry told Louis. Louis just rolled his eyes and shook his head at Harry. That was true, both kids would most likely end up in their diapers, but that was not the point. Louis did not want his daughter to ever be in something so trashy, in his opinion. Louis would never let his daughter wear a two piece bathing suit unless it was a tank top and a bottom. Louis did not want his daughter in a bra and panties and running around. That was not happening.

“I don’t care, Harry. No, put it back.” Louis told Harry, who rolled his eyes and put the little baby bikini back up on the rack where he had found it. Louis smiled when Harry did and moved over to kiss Harry’s cheek. Harry and Louis weren’t at a fancy, expensive place. They were at a Walmart, just shopping. “I love you.” Louis whispered to Harry, not wanting his boyfriend to feel sad or be upset.

“I love you too.” Harry mumbled to Louis as he kissed Louis’s cheek. Louis blushed at the action and looked at his kids, who were in their car seats in the shopping cart. Since most shopping carts were made for one baby to be in, Louis had to place both car seats where the food and items to be bought were to go.

“How about this one? It’s a one piece.” Harry told Louis as he held a small, one piece bathing suit. The bathing suit had polka dots on it, white polka dots, and the fabric was black. It was really cute. And it would match the black swimming trunks they had picked out for Eric.

“I like it. It’s cute.” Louis told Harry as he placed the swimming suit in the cart, behind the twins so they couldn’t go off and mess with it. Louis didn’t want them to ruin it before they bought it.

“Okay, let’s get some more, three more? Like we did with Eric?” Harry asked. Louis nodded and reached down to rub Jamie Lynn’s stomach. The little girl has been having little fits every now and then. Louis’s mother said that she was teething and since Louis didn’t like the twins using pacifiers, she was in more pain because she couldn’t chew on it, she just chewed on her fingers and other random teething toys, like her key ring and the teething ring. But Louis couldn’t bring the rings and the keys into Walmart. He didn’t want to be accused of stealing them or something.

“Um!” Eric exclaimed as he looked at Louis. Harry had taught the kids that Louis was ‘mom’ instead of ‘dad’ because he thought that it would be funny. So the kids knew Louis as mom. Louis was upset about that at first, but Harry made him feel a lot better. A lot. Louis remembered that night like it was yesterday, but it was really just a few weeks ago.

 

~flashback~

 

_“I cannot believe you did that, Harry! I’m not a girl!” Louis exclaimed as he crossed his arms across his chest. Louis had just walked into the living room as Harry was trying to get the twins to know that Louis was mommy, not daddy. That upset Louis a lot. Louis wasn’t a girl, he was a boy._

_“I’m sorry, Lou. I was just joking, but you are more feminine than I am, and it’s going to confuse the twins when they do start talking, don’t be mad, baby. I’m sorry.” Harry whispered as he moved to wrap his arms around Louis’s small waist, kissing Louis’s pout. Harry loved Louis’s pout. It was so adorably cute._

_Louis rolled his eyes and looked up at Harry. “It’s not okay, Harry. They’re going to start calling me mom. I’m not a mom.” Louis whispered before he rested his head on Harry’s chest. It was not okay, not to Louis. He didn’t like that Harry had done that._

_“I’m sorry, I’ll make it up to you, okay? I’ll make you feel good. Better than ever.” Harry whispered to Louis, whose breath hitched._

_“How?” Louis whispered as Harry rubbed his back, dangerously close to his bum. And Louis would be lying if he was to say that this didn’t turn him on the slightest. Because it did. Louis never really was turned on, but the way Harry was talking and Harry’s hands, he was feeling himself harden up._

_“Go sit on the bed, baby.” Harry whispered. “Lottie is with the kids.” Harry reminded Louis. Louis nodded and slowly walked out of Harry’s arms and went to his bed. His sister was with his kids, so he knew that the two babies were in safe hands. Lottie loved the kids almost as much as Harry and Louis did._

_“I’m going to do something, just tell me if you want me to stop.” Harry told Louis as he went to lock the door. Louis was nervous as he watched Harry. Louis couldn’t even form words to speak, so he just nodded. He didn’t know what Harry was going to do, but he trusted his boyfriend. He trusted Harry._

_When Harry came back to the bed, he gently laid Louis down on the bed and placed a short, loving kiss to Louis’s neck as he moved his hands down Louis’s waist and back up._

_That afternoon, Louis didn’t lose his virginity or anything like that and Harry didn’t see him naked, but Harry did make Louis scream his name by grinding down on him until they both came. That was the first truly sexual thing that Harry and Louis have done and Louis was really glad that Harry didn’t take advantage of him. After they both came down from their highs, Harry kissed Louis’s lips and let Louis go shower and change. Harry still hasn’t seen Louis without clothes, and Louis was going to keep it that way for a while._

_When Harry and Louis both came out of their temporary room, Lottie knew what they had done. Louis was not quiet and Louis had marks on his neck. Hickeys, love bites, whatever you want to call them, were scattered on Louis’s neck._

_“You have a little something on your neck, Lou.” Lottie joked as she pointed to Louis’s neck._

~end of flashback~

 

“Louis, what are you thinking about? You look a bit flustered.” Harry asked, breaking Louis from his own thoughts. Louis blushed a deep shade of red and brought his hand to his neck where the love bites once were. They had faded now, but he still knew exactly where they were.

“Oh, I got you.” Harry winked at Louis as he kissed Louis’s temple. “I can give you some new ones if you want?” Harry suggested as he wiggled his eyebrows. Louis rolled his eyes and playfully slapped Harry’s arm.

“Not happening, babe.” Louis told Harry. Louis would love for Harry to give him some more, but he didn’t want to go to work with any more love bites on his neck. His coworkers joked about them, and still do. Louis was so embarrassed when they brought them up. Sam now joked that Louis finally got some. And when Niall found out about them, gosh, Niall kept asking how big Harry was and stuff.

And the moment Lottie told their parents, Louis’s father was at their place, angry at them. Lottie exaggerated a bit when she told them and that almost cost Louis a yelling until he told his father that he was still, in fact, a virgin and that he and Harry haven’t even seen each other naked yet. Louis’s dad did apologize, but he did threaten Harry that if he took his little boy’s innocence, that he was going to make it to where Harry couldn’t do it again. Louis’s mother just shook her head and told Louis to use protection when they did do it, and for them not to do something like that with the kids around again.

When Harry’s parents found out, Des just laughed and pat Harry on the back as Anne and Louis both rolled their eyes at their respective men.

“Maybe later, then?” Harry asked as he put a few more baby bathing suits in the cart. Louis just smiled and shook his head at Harry. Louis would love for him and Harry to do what they had done again, but he wasn’t really ready to go any farther and he didn’t want to do it when the kids were home and the kids were rarely anywhere else without Louis and Harry.

“Maybe later.” Louis told Harry as he kissed Harry’s cheek. Maybe later.

 

~'~

 

“Thanks for letting us come over, Mr. and Mrs. Styles.” Louis told Harry’s parents. Anne and Des told Harry and Louis that they could bring the kids over and let them play in their little swimming pool. Des and Anne had a huge back yard. They had a huge house, as well. Louis didn’t know why Harry didn’t live with them. It wasn’t like the older couple didn’t have any room.

“Louis, please, its Des and Anne. You’re basically family now, but you are very welcome. The kids look like they love the pool.” Anne told Louis as she looked down at Louis and the kids. Louis was in the pool with the two babies, he had on a pair of swimming trunks and a white t shirt. Harry was over with his father at the barbeque grill.

“It’s not a problem, Louis.” Des told Louis as he flipped a burger on the grill. Louis smiled at them and ran his hands through the water. There wasn’t much water in the pool. It barely covered Louis’s legs when he was sitting down with his legs spread out. But it was just enough for the two eight and a half month olds. The twins were giggling and splashing around in the water, as well as crawling around. It was really adorable. Louis was glad that they were having fun.

“Um!” Eric exclaimed as he slapped the water and giggled. Louis smiled as he rubbed the little baby boy’s back. Louis was used to Eric and Jamie Lynn calling him mom, or ‘um’. He was just glad that they said ‘mom’ before ‘dad’ since Harry was ‘dad’. Louis cried when Harry first said that he was their father, well when he first heard Harry tell the twins that he was dad. It was when they had first moved into their temporary home. Louis was just getting out of the shower when Harry was talking to them.

 

~short flashback~

 

_“I love you.” Harry cooed to the two five month old babies as he tickled their stomachs, causing them to laugh and kick around as they giggled. “Yes, daddy loves you! So much!” Harry told the babies, using a baby voice. Louis bit his bottom lip as he heard Harry. He loved that Harry was wanting to be in their lives, but Harry telling them that he was their daddy when Harry didn’t have to be their father, that made Louis cry._

_Louis walked out of the hallway and back into his and Harry’s temporary room and cried tears of joy. Harry was daddy. Harry was going to be daddy. Louis was so happy. Harry was staying. They were a family._

~end of short flashback~

 

“Yeah?” Louis asked as he moved closer to Eric, not like he had to move much. They were already close together. The pool wasn’t big at all. It was just a kiddie pool.

“Burgers are almost done. We also fried some okra and made some hot dogs.” Harry told Louis as he made his way to the little pool. Louis nodded and carefully moved so he was on his knees.

“Alright. I’ll take these two inside and change them.” Louis told Harry as he stood up, bending back down to pick the two babies up.

“I’ll go with.” Anne told Louis as she put her book down and get out of her chair. Anne was a beautiful woman who was working on her tan. She had on a light blue tank top and some shorts. She was really pretty, even without makeup. She was gorgeous. It was obvious that Harry had gotten his looks from his mother, but he had gotten his smile from Des, as well as how he walked and sat and stood. They were like twins when it came to that.

“Okay, we’ll be back in a bit.” Louis told Harry as he held the kids, Jamie Lynn was trying to bend down to touch the water. It was obvious that the two babies liked the pool, Louis just wished that they liked taking baths as much as they liked playing in the pool. When Harry and Louis first gave the two babies their first baths, the kids scream and screamed and screamed. It broke both Harry’s and Louis’s hearts. But Louis knew that it would kill him even more when he and Harry took the kids to get their shots later on in the month. Louis hated seeing his babies in pain.

“Kay, I love you.” Harry told Louis, kissing Louis’s lips before Louis and Anne went inside with the twins to change them and get them a bottle of cereal formula stuff for them to eat while the adults ate their lunch.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for all of the flashbacks. :$ I hope that you liked this chapter. I didn’t really know what to put, so this was what I came up with. There was a somewhat sexualish scene, it was horrible, I know. I’ll try and get better at the sex scenes and stuff like that.
> 
> Thank you for reading. Please remember to comment, and tell me if I made any mistakes anywhere. I want to make sure that this is good.
> 
> Vote, comment, fan, kudos, bookmark, subscribe, tell people, etc.
> 
> I love you all. I’ll try and update again soon. I don’t know when. But the more feedback I get, the quicker I'll update. :) <3


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It does get sexual in this chapter.

"Your dad is such an amazing cook." Louis told Harry as Harry drove, holding Louis's hand as he did so. Louis really did like the burgers and hot dogs that Harry's father had made. And the okra was just superb. Louis has never tasted anything so good.

"He's okay, but I'm better, right?" Harry asked as he briefly looked over at his younger boyfriend. Harry's father was really good at cooking, but Harry wanted Louis to think that he was better, Harry wanted Louis to say that even if it was a lie.

"Sure. If that's what helps you sleep at night." Louis joked with Harry as he leaned over the console of the car and kissed Harry's cheek. Louis wasn't going to lie and he wasn't biased. But Harry's food would always be better than Des's food, but Louis wasn't going to tell Harry that and let Harry's head swell or whatever.

"At least I know that you love me." Harry smiled at Louis as he gave Louis’s hand a small squeeze. That would always be true. Louis would always love Harry just like Harry would always love Louis. 

"Always, babe. Always." Louis promised as He brought Harry's and his intertwined hand to his lips and kissed the back of Harry's hand before he placed their hands on his lap, somewhat close to his crotch. Louis rubbed his thumb on the back of Harry's hand as Harry rubbed his thumb on Louis’s thigh. It was a sweet touch.

When they arrived back to the apartment complex, Louis and Harry may or may not have kissed for a little bit before grey each grabbed a child and a diaper bag and went up to their temporary apartment so they could lay the two sleeping beauties down in their cribs. It was obvious that the babies playing in the pool wore them out. Louis was not complaining though. They needed their rest and he wanted to spend some alone time with his boyfriend.   
  


~'~  
  


"I wanna try something." Louis whispered to Harry. Louis wanted to take their relationship up to the next level. He didn't want sex. He wasn't ready for that. He just wanted to try something different with Harry. He hoped that maybe Harry would be okay with them trying something new. Louis was nervous, and that showed. He has never done anything sexual before, other than that one time Harry ground down on him and Louis came. That was all. Louis would love for them to do that again, or maybe Louis do something that would make Harry cum.   
Louis was ready to make this relationship of his and Harry's something more than them just kissing and Harry having one sexual pleasure. Louis didn't want his boyfriend to get bored or leave. Even though that was an absurd thought. It was still a thought.

"Like what?" Harry asked as Louis sat on Harry's lap and Harry wrapped his arms around Louis's small waist. Louis was nervous about this. He was scared to do something different.

"Can you teach me how to give you a hand job?" Louis asked quietly, a small blush forming on his cheeks. Louis has yet to touch himself, so touching another man, who he has never seen naked before, was not going to be easy and Louis knew that. He just wanted to try this and make Harry happy. His whole goal was to make his boyfriend happy.

"Uh, Lou. Are you sure about this? I mean, you haven't even seen me naked. Are you sure that this is what you wanna do? I'm just fine with us cuddling if you want." Harry told Louis as he looked his young boyfriend in the eyes. Harry didn't want Louis to be pressured into doing something. Harry knew that Louis was completely inexperienced in everything, almost, and that Louis had just recently had his first orgasm and his first hickeys. It surprised Harry when Louis and he kissed and made out so early in their relationship.

"I'm sure, Harry. I want to make you feel good like you made me feel good." Louis whispered to Harry as he leaned down and pressed a kiss to Harry's neck, where a nice little vein popped out every once in a while. Harry also had a random tattoo there.

"Okay. Um. If you're sure." Harry whispered as he tilted his head to the side so Louis could have more room to work on his neck.

Louis smiled as he pressed a few more kisses to Harry's neck, turning so his chest was flush on Harry's and he began to kiss down Harry's neck. That not only made Harry whine, but it made him grow harder in his gym shorts. Louis was proud of himself at that. He could feel Harry getting harder and harder from underneath him. Louis then began to grind down on Harry's crotch slowly. 

"Fuck, Lou. Where did you learn to do this?" Harry asked as he tightened his grip around Louis’s small waist. This was not what Harry had expected from his innocent little boyfriend. And he didn't think that Louis would ever do something like this, ever.

"Saw it in a video when you took the kids shopping last week." Louis whispered against Harry's neck, causing Harry to moan loudly at the thought of Louis looking up some pornographic video to help him learn or know what to do to please Harry. That was so hot and it turned Harry on so much.

"What-fuck, what did they do in the video?" Harry asked as he closed his eyes, imagining his little innocent boyfriend watching some porno while he was out with their kids. It was just too hot and Harry felt like he was going to cum just from the thought.

"Well." Louis whispered. "The little twink called the older man 'daddy' a lot." Louis whispered as he moved his bum on Harry's crotch again, earning another groan of pleasure from his lover. "And the little twink kissed the older man like this." Louis told Harry, kissing Harry's neck, right where his neck and shoulder met. Luckily, Harry was wearing a tank top so Louis kissed the skin.

"Yeah?" Harry whispered as he fisted Louis's shirt, then bit his bottom lip extremely roughly. Harry did not know that his sweet, innocent, little boyfriend who blushed at the word 'sex' would be doing this right now. Never in a million years did that cross Harry's mind.

Louis hummed and kissed Harry's neck again. "Then the little twink did this." He whispered as he brought his small, feminine hands down to Harry's shirt, down to the hem, and slowly pulled Harry's tank top off, letting his fingers brush against Harry's skin as he did so.

Harry let out another whimper of pleasure as his shirt hit the floor, landing in some random and unimportant spot. Right now, Harry's attention was all on Louis and what Louis was doing.  "What else happened, baby? What did that boy do to his daddy?" Harry asked Louis, laying back on the bed as Louis pushed him down.

"The little twink did this to his daddy." Louis told Harry as he began to place kisses on Harry's chest, making his way painfully slow down Harry's stomach, kissing Harry's slight happy trail. Louis placed both legs on Harry's sides as he kissed his boyfriend's chest. Louis was in the zone, one might say. He was wanting to please Harry and he could tell that he was doing something right with the way Harry was speaking and Harry's body movements, as well as the sounds that Harry was making.

"What happened next?" Harry asked as Louis began to kiss right about Harry's boxers. Harry was trying to hold everything in, he really was. But his boyfriends kisses and movements and words was way too much for him to handle. It took everything in Harry to keep himself from releasing his load into his boxers.

"This." Louis whispered as he grabbed the hem of Harry's shorts and slowly began to pull them down, Harry having to lift his hips so the shorts could come off of his bum. Louis pressed a few short kisses on Harry's stomach, and down Harry's thighs and legs as Louis pulled the shorts off of the taller man. Louis tossed the shorts somewhere else into the room and crawled back up Harry's body. 

"What happened next?" Harry asked, his voice extremely raspy and deeper than normal. Louis looked up into Harry's eyes and noticed that the older man's pupils were dilated and Harry's eyes were at least one shade darker than they normally were.

Louis just smiled and kissed Harry's thigh. And as soon as his lips touched Harry's boxers, right where his cock was and where Harry's pre cum was, Harry came with a loud grunt. That surprised Louis. Louis didn't even do anything, not that he knew of anyways. He didn't think that he had done anything special or sexual. He was just showing Harry what happened in the video.

Louis licked his lips, tasting some of Harry's cum that had leaked through his boxers, and scrunched his face up at the taste. It didn't taste bad, but it didn't taste good either.

"What else happened in the video?" Harry asked, panting as he propped himself up on his elbows and looked at Louis. Harry was now all sweaty and his face was slightly red. He looked hot.

"I don't know. You called and said that you were almost to the apartment and you'd need help with the bags and the twins." Louis told Harry as he sat on the bed beside Harry with his legs crossed and a blush on his face.

When Harry had called him that day to tell him that they were almost home, Louis quickly got out of the tab that had the video and deleted his history, twice. The fact that he was watching the video on one of the incognito tabs was beside the point. Louis didn't want anyone to know that he was watching a porn video so he could see how things were done.

Harry laughed, his voice still raspy, as he looked at Louis.  "I'm glad I came now, then. Wouldn't want you to leave me hanging." Harry told his boyfriend as he sat up fully and pulled Louis close so he could kiss the younger man. Louis smiled as he kissed Harry back, moving slightly so he had a leg on Harry's lap.

"How many times have you came in one day?" Louis asked as soon as he and Harry pulled apart from their short kiss. Louis was just curious on how many times. He didn't want to know who had made Harry cum so many times. He just wanted to know.

"Four. But they were at separate times. Once in the morning, once at lunch, once home from work, and once in the shower." Harry told Louis, laughing quietly at Louis's question.

Louis bit his bottom lip and nodded before he looked down at Harry's crotch.  "Maybe you should shower. You're kind of sticky looking." Louis whispered to Harry, who laughed again and nodded in agreement.

"If you still want me to teach you how to give a hand job, I can." Harry told Louis as he grabbed Louis’s hand and laced their fingers together. Harry wasn't pushing Louis into doing anything, but he would keep his word and help Louis with this if Louis wanted the help still. This was all up to Louis.

Louis bit his bottom lip and nodded as he blushed once more. "Can you? Please?" Louis asked Harry. Louis still wanted to know how to do that. He wanted to know how to please his boyfriend in more ways than one. Besides, they had all of the time in the world at the moment, kind of. The twins were asleep and it was only seven in the afternoon. Louis did have to work in the morning, but he didn't have to be there until nine thirty. So they had time for Harry to show Louis how to please with his hands.

"Okay, let me go wash up, then I'll be right back." Harry told Louis as he stood up off of the bed, kissing Louis's cheek before he went to the bathroom to change, leaving his boyfriend nervously fiddling his thumbs.   
  


~'~  
  


"So, just grab the base." Harry told Louis as he gently placed Louis's hand at the base of his member, helping Louis wrap his small hands around Harry's thick cock. Harry wasn't going to lie, he wasn't small. But he wasn't huge. He was bigger than average. And the look on Louis’s face when Harry pulled his pants down to show Louis his fully hard member was priceless. The teen looked scared of Harry's cock.

"You're doing so good." Harry whispered.  "Now, bring your hand up, like that. Good." Harry praised as Louis brought his hand up Harry's cock. Louis was nervous. Harry had put lube on Louis’s hand so his hand could move easier on Harry. It was weird. Harry's cock was weird. It wasn't like Louis thought or imagined it to be. It wasn't straight and smooth. No, it curved slightly and Harry had so many veins popping out. It was weird.

"Put your thumb on my slit and press down some, shit yes." Harry cursed as Louis did as he was told. Louis looked all doe eyed and innocent as he rubbed his thumb across Harry's slit. Harry obviously liked that, so Louis was going to keep doing it until Harry told him otherwise.

"Okay, go back down to my base and twist your wrist." Harry whispered to Louis, Louis doing as he was told. He slowly drug his fisted hand down Harry's cock and twisted his wrist when he reached Harry's base.

"Use your other hand to play with my balls, baby. You're doing so good." Harry told Louis as Louis brought his other hand to Harry's balls and began to fondle them as he moved his hand up and down on Harry's member, twisting his wrist and rubbing his thumb on Harry's slit every now and then.

"Shit, yes! Fuck, Lou. Go faster, please." Harry whimpered as he leaned back on the bed, his chest rising and falling as he felt that familiar feeling in the pit of his stomach once again. Harry wanted to feel bad about Louis not being pleased, but he couldn't at the moment. He was now just focused on his boyfriend's hands on his cock and balls.

"I'm gonna cum, Lou. Shit. I'm gonna cum!" Harry exclaimed as he squeezed his eyes shut. Louis continued to do as Harry had told him; moving his hand up and down on Harry's member, twisting his wrist, running his thumb across Harry's slit and playing with Harry's balls.

"Please cum." Louis whispered, speaking for the first time since Harry had begun to teach him how to do this.  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is chapter nine. Some crappy sexual scenes. I was going to look this shit up so I could have better descriptions and stuff. But, this is longer than most of my chapters that were previously written.
> 
> Please remember to comment, fan, vote, subscribe, kudos, bookmark, etc.
> 
> And I would like at least one comment before I update again. I really would like some criticism and some help. So, if I made any mistakes, please tell me.
> 
> I love you all so very, very much. Thank you for reading. :) <3


	10. Chapter 10

Louis lay in bed, his head on Harry's chest, as Harry slept. Louis wished that he could sleep. He was so tired, but he just couldn't seem to fall asleep. He needed his rest, he knew that. But he just couldn't sleep. Every time he closed his eyes, Louis saw Harry. It wasn't a bad thing, he just wanted to see pitch black when he tried to sleep and not see Harry's face as he came for the second time.

Louis did feel extremely proud of himself for making Harry cum like he did. It was an honor, it really was. He made Harry cum twice within a few hours. Louis felt so happy, he had accomplished something.

So, why couldn't he sleep? Louis did not know. But, he knew that he had to be at work in about nine hours, seeing that it was already past midnight.

Louis sighed and rolled over in bed, away from his strong boyfriend's hold, and just looked at the wall before he finally decided to do something productive and got up so he could go and get a book to read, hopefully that would put him to sleep.

When Louis woke up next, it was to Harry rubbing his shoulders. "Babe, you're going to be late for work." Harry whispered to Louis. Harry had walked into the guest room that was beside the twins's room and found his boyfriend laying on the floor with a book beside him. It was cute, and Harry did take a picture.

When Harry woke up, he noticed that Louis wasn't in bed and that worried him. Louis always, almost always, stayed in bed until Harry got up as well. Harry looked around the entire apartment, only to find his boyfriend in the floor with a book.

"What time is it?" Louis asked as he groaned and rubbed his eyes. Louis was tired, dead tired. But he knew that he'd have to go to work. He needed the money. Well, they really didn't need money since Harry made over twice as much as Louis did and Harry would be making even more when he inherits the apartment complex.

"It’s about seven thirty, I made you some breakfast and the twins are in their play pen." Harry told Louis as he held his hand out for Louis to get up. Louis mumbled and reached out for Harry's hand so he could get up before he mumbled and grumbled and made his way to the bathroom to get ready for work.

When Louis came into the kitchen where Harry was, Harry already had a plate of food ready for Louis so he could eat and both twins had their bottles in their hands, feeding themselves with little help from Harry, as they sat in their high chairs. Louis smiled and kissed both children's heads before he sat down at his spot at the table and picked up his fork.

"You really went all out. Bacon, eggs, biscuits, gravy, and chocolate milk." Louis chuckled as he cut his fried egg. He was not complaining at all. He loved Harry's cooking and if Harry wanted to go all out, then Harry should. Louis was not going to stop him.

"Only the best for the best." Harry winked at Louis as he sat down with his own plate of food. Harry had basically the same as Louis, expect he had scrambled eggs instead of fried eggs. Louis liked his eggs fried while Harry liked his scrambled.

"You're making me blush." Louis told Harry as his face tinted red and he put a fork full of eggs in his mouth. Delicious, like always. Harry really was perfect, Louis knew that. And Harry's cooking was an example of his perfection. 

"I think Jamie Lynn is about to get her first tooth. I felt a little something this morning." Harry commented as he pointed to the little girl who was chewing on the nipple of her bottle. Her face looked like she was in pain, and Louis knew that she would be getting her first tooth soon, so would Eric. They were growing up so quickly, too quickly for Louis's liking.

"Really?" Louis asked as he immediately put the bacon down and went to wash his hands so he could feel inside of Jamie Lynn's mouth. He wanted to feel where the tooth was coming in so he could write it down and put it in the baby book that he had for her, he also had one for Eric. He had put all of their firsts that he knew of in the book, beginning at the accident that brought them together. He even put Eric's first word in the book, he cried when he did that. He also wrote to them at least once a week and put it in another little baby book. He wanted them to know all about what was going on in the world around them. And Louis did not plan on stopping his writings, not even when the kids were older and out of the house. He wanted his kids to get those letters and the books when he passed away. That's what Louis wanted.

"Here." Harry told Louis as he pointed to the side of his mouth, at the top. Louis nodded and quickly dried his hands and went to Jamie Lynn. He carefully took the bottle from the little girl and smiled down at her as he gently stuck his finger in her mouth and felt around her gums, smiling widely when he felt the little rise in her gums.  "Someone's going to be getting teeth soon!" Louis excitedly told his little girl as he took his finger out of Jamie Lynn's mouth and wiped it on his pants.

Jamie Lynn giggled as Eric whined. "Um!" Eric exclaimed as he dropped his bottle and opened his mouth. Louis laughed and walked over to the little boy, gently placing his finger, his middle finger because he had his index finger in Jamie Lynn's mouth, inside of Eric's mouth so he could feel around. 

"Does mommy's big boy want some attention as well?" Louis asked as Eric just chewed on his finger, not understanding that Louis was trying to feel for teeth. It was cute though, Louis had to admit.

"Finally coming to accept your role in this." Harry joked. Louis just laughed and nodded as he slowly pulled his finger out of the eight month old's mouth and wiped his finger on his pants. Yes. Louis has come to accept that he was mommy. Harry has already gotten the kids to believe that and the twins didn't know Louis of anyone other than mommy now.

“Shut up, Harry.” Louis told his boyfriend as he went to go and wash his hands again so he could get the nasty baby germs off of his hands. Louis loved his kids and all, but he didn’t want baby slobber on his hands as he ate. That was just disgusting.

“Hey, no bad words. They are starting to talk.” Harry told Louis as he raised his eyebrow. Louis just rolled his eyes and sat back down at the table and picked up his bacon. Louis really did love his family. He was mommy, because he was the most feminine, according to Harry, and Harry was the daddy because he was the manliest, according to Harry, and the kids were both of theirs, even though Louis was the only one who legally was their guardian. They were one big, happy family and that was the way Louis liked it.

 

~`~

 

“Have a good day at work, text me when you get there. I love you.” Harry told Louis as he held Eric and Jamie Lynn in both arms. Louis nodded and pressed a kiss to his little babies’s heads before he stood up on his tip toes and pressed a kiss to Harry’s lips, twice.

“I will. And I love you. All three of you.” Louis told Harry, kissing his lips once more. Louis knew that Harry had to go into his office, so he probably wouldn’t be able to go eat lunch with Louis since there was large meetings all day. The twins would most likely be with one of the secretaries. Louis didn’t like that idea much. He didn’t want his kids with some random man or woman, especially since the twins didn’t know them very much, or Louis didn’t know them very much.

“Okay, I’ll text you when I get to the office.” Harry told Louis as he kissed Louis’s lips again. Harry didn’t have to go hardly anywhere for his meetings. Just a building over. Not very far. But he knew that he would have to look his best and act his best, which meant that he most likely would have to have his piercings off.

“Okay, bye. I love you.” Louis told Harry as he kissed Harry’s lips again. Louis knew that they were doing a lot of kissing, but he loved Harry’s lips so much. And he didn’t want to go in because this would be the day he put his two week notice in. Harry convinced Louis to quit his job while they were having breakfast. They had more than enough money coming in and Louis didn’t really trust many people with their two babies. And Louis wanted to be that stay at home mother type of thing, which meant that he would be trying his best to cook for Harry as much as he could.

Harry would be taking over his father’s business soon, which meant that Harry would be at the office more than at the apartment. That also meant that they would be making even more money. So Louis working really wasn’t needed. He would be more needed at home with the twins than he would anywhere else. And Louis agreed with that. So, today during his first break, he was going to go and tell his main manager that he was giving his notice.

Louis knew that some people wouldn’t like how fast he and Harry where moving, but Louis didn’t care. They were in love and that was all that mattered. They were happy and in love and they had a family. They had money, they were well off. They would all be okay.

 

When Louis walked into the store, he looked around the building as a few tears formed in his eyes. He would really miss this place. He would miss his coworkers. He would miss his boss. He would miss stocking the shelves and working the cash register.

“Gosh, I really am a girl.” He mumbled as he wiped his eyes free from tears and went to go and clock in so he wouldn’t be counted as late. He was never late to work. Never. He was always on time or early. It wasn’t like Louis to be late for anything. He was taught to leave early for a place just in case something happened, like an accident or road work or something unexpected.

“You have the ass of one.” Sam laughed as he came up behind Louis. Sam had heard Louis talking to himself. It didn’t really worry Sam because Louis always talked to himself.

Louis rolled his eyes and shook his head as he clocked in. “My butt is for Harry and Harry only, so don’t look and don’t touch.” Louis told Sam as he stuck his tongue out at his coworker, being childish. Louis was serious, though. He didn’t want anyone looking or touching his butt. That was for Harry and Harry alone. No one else was to touch or look. It made Louis feel uncomfortable, unlike when Harry did it. When Harry touched Louis’s butt, Louis loved it. Harry liked to squeeze Louis’s butt and Harry loved slapping Louis’s butt, but sometimes Harry just kept his hand on Louis’s butt while they stood or whatever. When Harry looked at Louis’s butt, he made it obvious. He stared while Louis was washing dishes, picking something up, changing the twins, walking, whenever he could really. Louis didn’t mind at all because he did the exact same thing to Harry.

“So, he’s fucked it?” Sam asked as he raised his eyebrow. “Or are you still the innocent little Louis who just had his first kiss?” Sam asked, causing Louis to gasp and blush.

“You don’t talk about things like that, Sam! Especially at work!” Louis scolded the male, shaking his head at Sam, who was just laughing.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took longer than I said it would. I’ve been really busy and I just hurried it up.
> 
> Tell me what you think!
> 
> Comment, fan, kudos, vote, subscribe, bookmark, follow, etc.
> 
> I would like at least one comment, telling me what you think of the story and any errors. I know there are some. :)
> 
> I will update as soon as I possibly can. I love you all.


	11. Chapter 11

Louis took a deep breath as he walked into the main manager’s office. Louis had called earlier that morning while he was on his way to work and asked if he could have a short meeting with the much older man. Louis was nervous about quitting his job. He was even more nervous on how well he and Harry will be with the money once he did quit. They wouldn’t be losing just like, fifty dollars. No it would be a lot. Louis made nearly nine dollars an hour, and he worked nine hours a day for five to six days a week. That was almost two thousand dollars a month that they would no longer have. That was a lot of money.

“Hello, Louis. What did you need to talk about?” Louis’s boss, Ben, asked as he looked up from his computer. “Everyone treating you okay?” He asked.

Louis nodded and took a deep breath before he finally looked his boss in the eyes. “I’m, um, I’m putting my two weeks in... My boyfriend and I both agreed that it would be better for the twins if I stayed home and raised them instead of Harry taking them to work with him.” Louis nervously told his boss. Louis loved his job and he knew that his boss didn’t want him to quit because he was so good at his job, but his kids came first and they always would. Always.

“I love this job, but my kids… They need someone to watch them and to raise them and I don’t want them to be raised by random workers at Harry’s business and I really don’t like any of the day care services around here.” Louis explained. Louis was rambling more than he was doing anything else. He was nervous. This was the first job he has ever had. He’s had this job since he was sixteen. He’s almost twenty now.

“I understand, Louis. I’m sorry to see you go, but I’m glad that you were here. And if you ever need a place to work, I can always find a place for you here. You were, and still are, one of my favorite employees.” Ben told Louis as he smiled a small smile.

When Louis finished filling out all of the paper work for his two weeks, he went straight back to work and tried his very best not to cry. Louis felt like there was a part of him that was going to be missing, but he knew that he was just going into a new chapter in the book of his life.

~'~

“I have the milk, do we need anything else?” Louis asked Harry, he was on the phone, as he put the milk into the shopping cart. Louis has been off of work for about thirty minutes and he was picking some things up from the store that he worked.

“Um, do they have any chocolate syrup? We are out.” Harry asked through the phone. Louis sighed and rolled his eyes at Harry. The older man has drunken so many glasses of chocolate milk, it wasn’t even funny. Harry claimed that chocolate milk was good for someone. Whatever.

“I’ll get the biggest bottle I can find.” Louis told Harry. “How about we go to Sam’s Club later on and get some food?” Louis asked. There was a Sam’s Club about an hour away. Louis and Harry could buy things in bulk there. It would save money because everything there was bigger. Louis had a membership for the place and that was wasted money if he didn’t go and buy something from there.

“Sure, we can go this weekend.” Harry agreed. Louis smiled and finished getting things that they needed right then and then he went to check out and go home.

~'~

“Look, mommy brought you some food!” Harry exclaimed as Louis came in with the five bags. Louis didn’t get much from the store. He got some milk, which was in its own bag. He got some bread, which was in its own bag. He got two bags of tortilla chips, which were in a bag. And he had gotten some eggs, which were in their own bag. In the fifth bag was something that he was not going to tell or show Harry. He would have to hide it quickly so Harry didn’t see it, thankfully it was smaller than the rest.

“Yeah! Mommy’s home!” Louis exclaimed as he sat four of the bags on the counter. He would have to go off and hide the other bag in his room somewhere. “Can you put these up, I need to go change and shower?” Louis asked Harry as he stuffed the other bag in his back pocket.

“Sure thing, babe.” Harry told Louis, not paying any attention to what Louis was doing with the other bag. Harry just started to put other things away where they were supposed to go and so Louis was off to their bedroom so he could hide the bag in his dresser drawer.

~'~

“This place is pretty big.” Harry commented as Louis showed one of the workers at the door his membership card.

“Yeah, it is. And the food here is delicious and really cheap and sometimes they have little carts out with free samples of foods.” Louis explained to Harry. Louis absolutely loved the food from here. It was delicious and really cheap. Louis always got an Icee and a pretzel with just butter. And every now and then he would get a slice of pizza, which was really two slices, or a hot dog. But he normally didn't get them because the store had some little stands with free samples of foods and things like that.

"Sweet." Harry commented as he went to go and put Eric in one of the carts that were made for two babies. Louis was so grateful for those types of carts. Of course those carts were bigger in size and harder to maneuver, they were more helpful with keeping both babies in line and in the same place. Louis didn't have to put them insure the cart like he normally would. So they had more room to put things that they were going to buy.

"Okay, how about I stay with the kids and you go get us something to drink and a pretzel? Just butter?" Louis asked as he buckled Jamie Lynn up beside her brother. Louis knew that he was getting some stares, but he was ignoring them like he always did. He was just going to have a nice time out with his boyfriend and their children.

Harry chuckled and nodded as he leaned down to press a short kiss onto Louis’s lips. “Sure, coke Icee, right?” Harry asked, Louis nodding.

“Yes, please. And can you get some water or some juice in a small cup for the twins to drink some?” Louis asked. Louis was trying to get the twins to drink something other than their milk and their water. He knew that he did not want them having any sodas, but he wanted them to have something other than water and milk and he knew that there had to be something that they could drink, like lemonade or something like that.

“Sure thing, I’ll be right back.” Harry told Louis before he kissed Louis’s cheek, then the twins’s heads and went to go and get the drinks and the pretzels. Louis smiled as he watched Harry walk off, and yes, Louis looked at Harry’s bum. Louis had every right to look at Harry’s bum. Harry was Louis’s boyfriend, therefore he had the right to look, touch and feel.

When Harry came back, the twins were both holding little baby books that Louis had found close by. The books weren’t paper, so they wouldn’t rip as easily and that was a good thing. “A Coca Cola Icee and a pretzel for you, lemonade for the twins, and a soda for me.” Harry smiled as he looked at Louis, holding the Icee up for Louis to take a drink. “And I just spent like, five dollars.” Harry smiled, causing Louis to laugh.

“I told you that it was cheap.” Louis told Harry as he carefully grabbed the Icee from Harry’s hands and put it down in the cart so it wouldn’t fall. He grabbed the twins’s drink next and held it up to Jamie Lynn’s lips to see if she would drink it. Jamie Lynn just looked at it and then looked up at Louis. So Louis took a sip, showing the two what to do, and put his finger on the top of the straw so he could keep the drink in the straw and took the straw out of the cup and brought it to Jamie Lynn’s lips, tapping her lips gently so she could open them.

When Jamie Lynn took a sip of the lemonade, her face scrunched up at the sour taste and Harry nearly choked on his soda. Louis thought that was absolutely hilarious, both Harry’s reaction and Jamie Lynn’s reaction. Louis did the same thing to Eric, Eric’s facial expression the same as Jamie Lynn’s. Louis smiled as he gave the two a few more little drinks. They both liked the lemonade. Louis was happy of that.

 

 

As Harry pushed the cart, Louis ate his pretzel and took drinks of his Icee and looked around. The place was nice and big, it was also clean, very clean. That was one of the reasons why Louis absolutely loved this store. He could find almost anything that he would ever need.

“We can get some things for school. Well, for me.” Louis told Harry. Harry was just about finished. He found out that he had to take one more class to get his degree that was just recently added and he wasn’t aware of it. But he was taking that class online so he didn’t have to go all the way to the school for one class when he really didn’t have to.

“Yeah, sure.” Harry told Louis as he looked around the baby clothes. Harry and Louis both knew that the kids didn’t need any more clothes, but that was not going to stop them from buying more clothes for the two eight, close to nine, month olds. Louis was going to spoil both kids as much as he possibly could. It was nice that Harry was there to help him with the spoiling. Louis didn’t know what he would be doing without Harry. Louis couldn’t even imagine his life without Harry there with him anymore. He couldn’t even remember what he was doing before Harry came into his life.

 

By the time the two adults and two babies were finished shopping, they ended up changing both kids’s diapers twice, Harry going into the family bathroom with one at a time so he could change them. They also bought more diapers and wipes and, of course, clothes, books, and toys for the twins. They bought Harry’s chocolate syrup as well as some ketchup, mustard and mayonnaise. Louis also got some cheerios and some animal crackers, as well as some baby food for the twins. Louis had even found himself a new backpack for school and some more mechanical pencils and some notebooks. Harry had gotten himself some movies and video games, as well as some CDs and Louis had gotten himself some new books.

Louis had also grabbed some popsicles for them to have since it was so hot and they had gotten some other random grocery items. Louis hoped that they had enough room in the car for all of the things that they had gotten because they did buy way more than Louis and Harry both had thought that they would be spending, but they did buy more things than they had on their little list of things to buy. That, for Harry and Louis, was completely normal while shopping.

The total of their things was well over five hundred dollars and most of the things were on sale! Harry pulled his card out to pay for the things like it was nothing, like the price of the items didn’t hurt him any. When Louis saw the price of everything, he was just about to tell them to put half of the stuff up, but Harry just paid for it like it wasn’t anything. Then again, Harry has always had enough money for whatever he wanted while Louis was used to making sure that everything was under a certain budget.

 

 

“I can’t believe you just paid for all of that without even batting an eyelash!” Louis exclaimed as he helped Harry put some of the food up in the trunk of the car. They were putting things that wouldn’t really ruin in the car in the trunk of the car, the rest was either going to go up front with them or in the back by the kids.

“It wasn’t much, really.” Harry told Louis as he placed a bag in the trunk, on top of the bottles of water that they had gotten. There was a lot that they had gotten, but it was cheaper to get the bulk than it would have been to get them at a store near them.

“Harry, it was. It was a lot.” Louis told Harry as he looked up. To Louis, that was a lot. But to Harry, it wasn’t. Harry stopped putting things up and made his way over to Louis and wrapped his arms around the younger boy’s waist.

“It wasn’t much, okay?” Harry asked as he pressed a kiss to Louis’s lips. “Now, go in the car with the kids, the AC is on in there and I don’t want you to get over heated. I’ll put the rest of this up.” Harry told Louis as he looked into Louis’s eyes. And since there wasn’t much left to put up, Louis agreed, kissing Harry’s lips once more before he went into the car and got everything situated in there while Harry put the rest of the things up and where they needed to go.

 

 

When the nontraditional family of four made it back to the apartment complex, Harry had sent Louis up to their room with the kids and their diaper bag and he had told Louis that he would get the bags. It would take multiple trips, but thankfully one of Harry’s friends was there and he agreed to help Harry bring the things in the apartment. Harry’s friend’s name was Chris. He had tattoos and piercings just like Harry did. And Chris was the one who had done all of Harry’s piercings and tattoos, he was about Harry’s height and he had brown eyes and light brown hair. He was built really nice as well. Louis was impressed by that. Chris couldn’t have been any older than twenty five and he really did look good. But Harry didn’t have to worry about anything. Harry was Louis’s and Louis was Harry’s, so they were all good on that. Louis wouldn’t even look at another male, or female, like he looked at Harry.

 

It took the older males about three trips each to get everything into the apartment, and Louis couldn’t have been any happier. He was glad that Harry had a friend to help him bring things in the apartment. That made things so much easier.

“Are you two thirsty or hungry? I can make you something or get you something if you like?” Louis asked as he looked at the two older males, who were both conversing about something. By the way it sounded, they were talking about Harry getting another tattoo or something like that.

“Can you get us some water, babe?” Harry asked as he looked over at Louis. Louis smiled and nodded, walking into the kitchen to get the bottles of water. He was glad that both kids were passed out and sleeping in their cribs. Louis wanted to spend some alone time with Harry, and he wanted to get to know Harrys friends as well.

“Here you go.” Louis told Harry and Chris as he handed them both a bottle of water, both of the older men thanked Louis for the water as Louis made himself comfortable on Harrys lap. Harry didn’t seem to mind, he just opened his water and took a drink as he wrapped his arm around Louis’s small waist and Louis leaned back onto Harry’s chest.

“So, can you come in tomorrow?” Chris asked as he looked at Harry. Louis looked up at Harry as well to see what Harry was going to say.

“If it’s okay with Lou, yeah I’ll be there.” Harry told Chris as he looked down at Louis. The next day would be a Sunday and Louis would be off so he could watch the kids.

“Sure, how long are you going to be gone?” He asked. Louis did want to know where Harry was going and how long he would be gone, but he didn’t want to seem like that overly clingy boyfriend who didn’t let his boyfriend do anything at all.

“I’m not sure, but I’ll call you when I’m on my way home.” Harry promised Louis as he leaned down slightly to kiss Louis’s lips. Louis blushed as Chris coughed awkwardly and looked around. Harry laughed at his friend and placed another, much longer, kiss on Louis’s lips just to make Chris feel even more awkward. Louis didn’t mind. He felt like Harry was claiming what was his. Louis liked that. He really did.

“Okay, um, alright.” Chris coughed as he looked everywhere but at the couple. Louis laughed into the kiss as Harry held onto him even tighter. “I get it, Harry, he’s yours. I won’t say anything about him again!” Chris exclaimed so Harry could pull off of Louis.

When Harry finally did pull away from the kiss, he looked over at Chris and laughed. “Good, my boyfriend.” Harry told Chris as he sat his bottle of water on Louis’s lap and held him closer to his own chest.

Louis smiled and looked back at Harry. “Your boyfriend.” He confirmed and kissed Harry’s cheek.

“Your boyfriend.” Chris told Harry as he shook his head, laughing lightly.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is the longest chapter I have ever written. This is about three thousand words long! Are you proud of me? I’m pretty proud of myself. :)
> 
> So, please comment and like and fan and subscribe and bookmark and etc., etc.
> 
> I would like at least one comment about this story, the series, or the chapter itself.
> 
> And please, if there are any mistakes of any kind, please tell me. :)
> 
> I love you all. Thank you for reading and fanning and following and voting! :) <3


	12. Chapter 12

"Okay, I'm leaving." Harry told Louis as he fixed his hair once more. Harry was trying something different with his hair. Since his hair was so long, Harry decided to put it in a head band, he used one that Lottie had left at their place when she visited earlier that week.

"Okay, please be safe. And please text me when you get there." Louis told Harry as he stood up on his tip toes and pressed a quick kiss to Harry's lips. Harry hasn't told Louis where he was going or anything like that. He hasn't even really told Louis how long he would be gone. That did bother Louis, but he was telling himself that it wasn't. Louis figured that it had to do with the tattoos or whatever Harry and Chris were talking about the day before, but he wasn't for sure.

"I will, babe. I love you. And the kids." Harry told Louis as he pressed a kiss to Louis's lips before he turned to walk away. The twins were both down for their afternoon nap, so they were sleeping and Harry already kissed them goodbye.

"Okay, bye Harry. Be careful." Louis mumbled as he watched Harry walk out of the apartment. Louis wished that Harry would tell him what was going on and where he was going. Louis wasn't going to make a big deal out of it, though. He didn't want to be that type of person. Louis trusted Harry. 

When Harry walked into the tattoo parlor, he immediately saw Chris standing by the cash register, talking to some tan guy with brown hair. Harry waited for the other male to leave before he went over to Chris and smiled.  "You got his number, right?" Harry joked as Chris rolled his eyes.

"No, unlike you, I don't get hot guys's numbers all of the time." Chris told Harry as the two of them walked to the back where Chris had all of the things set up for Harry's tattoo. Harry and Chris had texted a bit after Chris left about what Harry wanted. Chris had already drawn up a few sketches for Harry to pick from and sent him pictures. So that step was already completed. Harry just needed the tattoos. 

"Fyi, I don't get guys's numbers. The only guys whose numbers I have is yours, Louis's and Niall's." Harry told Chris as he took his shirt off, not even in the room just yet. Harry didn't care, though. He was perfectly comfortable with his body and he was fine with showing it off.

"I'm not sure if we will have room." Chris joked as he looked back at Harry's tattoo covered upper body. It was true. Harry had so many tattoos that it would be hard to get another one in somewhere nice.

"I know where I want it, Chris. There's going to be room." Harry told his friend, promising that there would be some room. The tattoos that Harry wanted weren't going to be too big, but they weren't going to be tiny. "Right here, on my ribs." Harry told Chris as he turned to point at his completely, almost completely, tattoo free side. This was where Harry wanted his tattoos.

"Okay, but, are you sure you want these? Tattoos are permanent." Chris asked. These tattoos weren't like Harry's others. These weren't going to be birds or butterflies or stars or hearts, no these were going to be something totally different.

"I'm sure. Let’s just get this going. I don't want to leave Louis and the kids for too long." Harry told Chris as he laid down on the bed, ready to be tatted up once more. 

~'~

"I'm sure he's just hanging with his friend." Niall told Louis as he held Eric up, helping the baby to stand. Eric giggled and bounced up and down on Niall's lap.

Louis sighed as he held Jamie Lynn. "I don't know. He's been gone for hours." Louis mumbled as he looked at his friend. Harry had been gone forever, or so it seemed. Louis had called Niall just a bit after Harry left and asked if he wanted to come over and help with the kids. Niall, of course, agreed before Louis had even finished asking the bottled blonde. "He texted me like, hours ago and he hasn't texted me since." Louis told Niall. Louis was truly worried about Harry. He didn't know where Harry was or who he was with. He had a feeling that Harry was with Chris, but who else? Louis didn't know.

"He's fine, Louis. Stop being a worry wart." Niall told Louis. Louis knew that his friend was right, he needed to stop worrying. But he just couldn't. Louis couldn't stop thinking that something might be wrong or that Harry might be doing something. Maybe Harry was hurt and no one knew? So many things could happen and Louis wouldn't even know.

"I can't." Louis whispered after a minute of silence. Louis couldn't stop worrying. He just couldn't. His boyfriend hasn't messaged him back in over two hours. He was worried, and he had every right to be worried.

"Just try. Here, let's see if they can walk." Niall told Louis as he placed Eric's feet on the ground to see if the little boy could at least try to walk. "Go walk to your mommy!" Niall told Eric as he held Eric's hips.   


~'~

When Harry did return back to the apartment, it was late. Very late. Niall had already left and the kids were both in bed, sound asleep. Louis was up worrying about his boyfriend. Louis had gotten another text from Harry saying that he was going to hang out with Chris and some other friends. But that was at four. It was after twelve now.

"Where have you been?" Louis asked as he heard Harry come in through the door, Louis was in the living room waiting on Harry to come in. Louis didn't know why Harry was out so late, especially when he had to watch the kids the next day and Louis had to work.

"Sorry. We lost track of time." Harry told Louis as he looked around in the dark for the younger lad.

Louis sighed and stood up, turning a light on so he and Harry both could see. When Louis did see Harry, however, it wasn't something that he would ever want to see, or think that he would ever see. Harry, by the looks of it, was drunk.

"What were you doing?!" Louis exclaimed as he looked at Harry's face. Harry looked drunk, he smelt drunk, and he couldn't even stand up straight. Louis did not like that at all.

"The boys and I just had a few beers, Louis. Not a big deal." Harry told Louis as he shrugged his jacket off and put it on the chair.

"No big deal?! Really?" Louis yelled, not loud enough to wake anyone up. "It's past midnight! I have to work in the morning! And you have to watch the kids! Harry, I was worried sick about you and you were out drinking?" Louis asked as he shook his head and ran his hand through his hair. Louis never would have thought that his boyfriend would come home drunk, or tipsy. "And you drove! That's against the law! You could have killed someone! Or yourself!" Louis continued.

Harry looked like he didn't care, though. He didn't get why Louis was yelling like he was. Harry went off and had one night of fun, so what? He didn't feel like he had done anything wrong. 

"Louis, let's just go to bed. Like you said, you have work and I have to watch the kids." Harry told Louis, who just shook his head.

"Oh, no." Louis told Harry. "If you think I am leaving my kids with you while you are hung over, then you are sadly mistaken. I'll take them to Niall's." Louis told Harry. There was no way in heaven or in hell that Harry was going to watch the kids with a hangover. Not happening.

Harry sighed and sat down on the couch. "They are my kids too, Louis. And I'm fine, I promise." Harry told Louis as he looked up at the younger lad, who was now pacing back and forth in front of him.

"It's not fine, Harry. It's not." Louis whispered before he finally looked back at Harry. It was not fine. It would never be fine. Louis didn't know why Harry wanted to go off and drink when he knew that he would be with the kids in the morning. And Harry had to work! He was supposed to be in his office by noon!

"Let's just go to bed and sleep." Harry told Louis as he stood up. Louis looked over at Harry and sighed, nodding his head.

"Good idea. You sleep in here." Louis told Harry as he turned the light off and left before Harry could even manage to say a word. Louis didn't know what would possess Harry to go off and drink like he did. Louis thought that Harry was more responsible than that, but it didn't look like it now. 

As Louis lay in bed, he cuddled up to Harry's pillow and tried to go to sleep, but he just couldn't. He couldn't sleep knowing that his boyfriend came home drunk, or tipsy, whatever, in the middle of the night. Louis just couldn't think of why Harry would do that. Then it came to him. Chris.

Chris, according to Harry's text, was the one who had invited Harry to drink. Louis didn't like Chris now. He really didn't. Chris was the reason for their first fight, if that's what you would call what they just had. Louis didn't know if it was a fight or what. But he knew that he was mad. He was mad at Harry. He was mad a Chris.

Chris was the reason why Louis was unable to sleep that night as well. Louis had grown so used to sleeping with Harry that he just couldn't sleep without him. So, Louis stayed up, tossing and turning all night, or morning, long, getting no actual sleep at all. 

During the night, in the living room, Harry was the exact same as Louis. Harry couldn't sleep without Louis in bed with him. He couldn't sleep without Louis's head on his chest. He couldn't sleep without Louis snoring lightly. He was so used to it, that it was nearly impossible for him to sleep without it.

Harry did know that this was his punishment for staying out and drinking when he knew that he should have come home right after he was finished with his tattoos. Harry just missed hanging out with his friends. He hasn't done that since he's been with Louis. Harry wasn't blaming Louis for this, he blamed himself, but he just wanted to be with his friends and have a good time. That wasn't a crime.

During the night, or morning really, Harry stayed up and thought about what he could do to make it up to Louis for what he had done. Harry felt like a down right dick for going off and drinking without telling Louis, so he was going to make up for it, or try to at least.

Harry hoped that Louis liked his tattoos, he hoped that the tattoos would make Louis less mad at him when the younger lad saw them. The tattoos weren't like any that Harry had. These meant more to Harry than anything ever could.

Soon, Harry found himself falling into a very uncomfortable sleep, Louis doing the same in the bedroom down the hall. Both males ending up getting maybe thirty minutes of actual sleep before having to wake up for the day. 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 12. Please tell me of any mistakes and I will fix it.
> 
> Please comment, at least one of you, and vote and fan and subscribe and kudos and bookmark and etc.
> 
> I love you all.
> 
> New chapter tomorrow.
> 
> This story has a few more chapters left, then it's finished. I might write a third book to this series.
> 
> And thank you to all of my new followers and readers. I love you all. :) <3


	13. Chapter 13

When Harry woke up, Louis was getting the twins ready to go over to Niall’s house. Louis was serious about Harry not watching them after he had gotten home at midnight after drinking for hours and leaving Louis to worry. Harry had done wrong, that was wrong. Harry wasn’t even old enough to drink! Harry had broken so many laws in one night! One night! Louis was upset, that being the nicest way Louis could ever say it. Louis was downright pissed. And tired.

“Let’s get you ready to go to Uncle Niall’s.” Louis told Jamie Lynn as he picked her up to get her dressed. Louis was taking the twins to Niall’s house so Niall could watch them. He hoped that Niall was okay with that. Louis let out a loud yawn as he changed Jamie Lynn’s diaper, again. The girl had been changed once already. It seemed as if she was having some problems and she had diarrhea. It looked painful for the little girl. And that made it painful for Louis.

“I can watch them, Louis. I’m perfectly fine.” Harry told Louis as he walked tiredly over to Eric and picked him up. The little boy was already dressed, Louis managed to get him up and dressed first.

“No, Harry. You will not.” Louis told Harry. Louis didn’t want Harry to watch the kids, not after last night.

“Louis, I’m fine! I promise. They are safer here with me than in the car with you when you are as tired as you are.” Harry told Louis. Louis had bags and all that under his eyes. It was obvious that he hasn’t gotten any sleep at all. And Louis didn’t.

“Harry, it hurts that you went off and drank.” Louis told Harry. “It’s like you didn’t even think about the kids or myself, you just went off all night.” Louis told Harry.

Harry sighed and looked at Louis. “I haven’t spent time with my friends since we got together. You get to spend time with your friends, I believe that I should be able to do the same every once in a while, Louis.” Harry told Louis. And it was true. Harry spent almost every waking moment with Louis and/or the kids. He wasn’t saying that he didn’t like it or anything, he was just saying that he hasn’t been able to be with his friends in so long.

Louis sighed and looked over at Harry with tired eyes. “Jamie Lynn has diarrhea. I think I’ll stay home with her to make sure she’s okay.” Louis told Harry as he held Jamie Lynn close to his chest. Louis would have to call his boss and tell the older man that his daughter wasn’t feeling well and he had to stay home with her. He knew that Ben would understand once Louis explained.

“I’ll stay with you. I don’t have anything important to do and dad will understand why I stayed home.” Harry told Louis as he walked closer to Louis and wrapped his free arm around Louis and Jamie Lynn, holding them tight. “My family is more important than sitting in an office.” Harry told Louis.

 

~'~

 

“Shh, baby.” Louis whispered as he held onto Jamie Lynn. The little girl had started crying ever since Harry had turned the shower on. Louis didn’t know what it was. At first, he thought that she wanted to be held since she was in the floor in her play pen. Then the thought of her teeth hurting crossed his mind, but she threw the teething ring. Louis then thought that she had to have another diaper change, but she didn’t. Louis didn’t know what was wrong with her. It did worry Louis.

Soon, Eric started crying as well because his sister was crying. Louis hated that so much. He hated that his babies were crying and that he didn’t know what to do to stop them. He just had to wait for Harry to get out of the shower while he walked around with both babies in his arms.

 

 

“What’s wrong with them?” Harry asked as he walked into the living room, where Louis was pacing back and forth. Harry just had on a pair of gym shorts and boxers, his new tattoos clear as day on his ribs, but Louis wasn’t paying any attention to them. Louis was more worried about his babies crying.

“I don’t know. Jamie Lynn started to cry, then Eric started to cry. And now they won’t stop. I don’t know what to do, I don’t know what is wrong with them.” Louis told Harry as he looked over at his boyfriend. It looked like Louis was about to cry himself. Louis knew that he would cry at any moment now. This was all too much. Nothing he did would stop these two babies from crying.

“Here, let me take Jamie Lynn. She might be having some tummy troubles.” Harry told Louis as he carefully picked Jamie Lynn up out of Louis’s arms and held her close to his chest to get her to calm down, she always seemed to calm down when she was close to Harry’s heart. Harry didn’t know why, though.

“I hope it’s nothing big.” Louis admitted as he held Eric in his arms, keeping the little boy close to his neck as he cried. Louis really didn’t want anything to be wrong with Jamie Lynn. He didn’t like going to doctors or hospitals and he knew that if she didn’t calm down soon, he would take her there so he could make sure that absolutely everything was okay with her.

 

 

Within half an hour, Jamie Lynn and Eric both cried themselves to sleep in Harry and Louis’s arms. Louis was happy that they weren’t crying anymore, but he hoped that Jamie Lynn was okay. He knew that she had a doctor’s appointment, along with Eric, in a few days for shots, so hopefully they could see what was wrong then if she was still crying like she was.

“I’m sorry about last night, Lou.” Harry told Louis as he sat down on the couch next to Louis. Louis just sighed and looked over at Harry.

“You’re sorry? You didn’t even tell me where you were or what you were doing. I was so scared that something happened to you. I was so scared, Harry.” Louis told Harry as he rubbed Eric’s side. Louis was terrified and so worried the day before. He was scared that Harry was hurt or dead or something like that. It scared him.

“I’m sorry, Lou. I really am. But I just wanted to hang with my friends. I promise I won’t drink next time.” Harry told Louis as he wrapped his free arm around Louis’s small waist. Louis just nodded and leaned into Harry’s side.

“What all did you do yesterday anyways?” Louis asked as he looked up at his boyfriend. Louis hoped that he didn’t sound so clingy still. He just wanted to know where his boyfriend was and what he was doing.

“Let me put these two to bed and you fix us something to eat, then we can talk.” Harry told Louis, who just nodded and handed Eric over to Harry before standing up to go to the kitchen.

Louis was so nervous about what Harry was going to tell him. Did Harry do something illegal? Did Harry cheat on him? Did Harry go to a strip club? What did Harry do? Louis was kind of scared to know the answer to those questions. But then he remembered that Harry was Louis’s boyfriend and that Louis trusted Harry.

Louis went to the refrigerator and got some things out for him to make a salad and some sandwiches. It was quick and easy and it was healthy, Louis was trying to eat healthier so the kids could eat healthier. Harry said that he was okay with it, but Louis knew that Harry went off to buy McDonald’s every now and then. Harry wasn’t good at hiding receipts or anything like that.

“Okay, let’s talk.” Harry told Louis as he walked back into the kitchen. Harry walked over to Louis and wrapped his arms around Louis’s small form and kissed his head before they both made their way to the table so they could eat.

“Okay, talk.” Louis told Harry. Louis wanted to know what Harry was doing and where he was at. Louis knew that it might have sounded somewhat clingy and stuff, but he wanted to know, he had to know.

 "I went to the tattoo parlor with Chris, I had him give me a few tattoos. Then I went to Chris's house and he and I talked with some friends and we had a little bit to drink. Louis I haven't seen my friends very much since we started dating and I wanted to have some bro time with them. I'm sorry for having you worry, I really am." Harry told Louis as he looked into Louis's eyes to show that he was telling the truth.

Louis sighed and put his fork down beside his bowl of salad. "Harry, I don't mind you going out with your friends, I really don't. I was just, I was scared. I thought something happened to you." Louis admitted. Louis was so scared that Harry had gotten himself into an accident and that he was hurt or dead or something like that. It was horrible.

"I promise, next time I'll text you and call you all of the time." Harry promised Louis before they both let the subject drop and they ate their food. 

Louis didn't really want to talk about anything and Harry was enjoying the peace and quiet that was going on around them in the apartment. There were no crying babies, no babbling, and no cries for 'um'. It was just nice and quiet. For now anyways. Both Louis and Harry knew that the two babies would wake up at any moment now and start crying like they were dying. 

When they finished eating and putting their plates away, Louis and Harry settled on the couch and had a movie on, Louis cuddled up to Harry's side as well. Louis still hasn't noticed Harry's new tattoos. Harry had so many that it was hard to notice any other ones on his body.

"What tattoos did you get?" Louis asked as he traced over Harry's zodiac sign, Harry was an Aquarius. Louis had grown to like all of Harry's tattoos, even if he believed that they were all going to look nasty and gross when he was older. Harry had said that all of his tattoos have meaning, so Louis believed him.

"Look." Harry told Louis as he turned his body so Louis could see Harry's fresh tattoos.

"Eric Lloyd, Jamie Lynn." Louis whispered. Harry had gotten the kids's names tattooed on his body? Louis felt like he was going to cry, he really did. That was the sweetest thing that Louis has ever seen. Harry even had the twins's birthdates underneath their names.

"I always wanted to have my kids's names tattooed on my body, so I got it." Harry told Louis as Louis traced each word and each letter on Harry’s side. 

"Our kids." Louis whispered, looking up at Harry for a brief moment before he leaned up and kissed Harry's lips. Harry called the twins his. Harry was so sweet. Harry didn't have to do anything for those babies or Louis, but he was. Harry was there for them and Louis was so happy. He never expected his life to turn out the way it was. He never expected Harry to be the man he was. Yeah, Harry made Louis mad at times, but Louis still loved Harry with all of his heart.

"I love you, so much." Louis whispered. Louis knew that, despite their fights and arguments, Louis truly had the best boyfriend of all times. Louis wouldn't ask and couldn't have asked for a better boyfriend and father to his kids than he had now.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is this chapter. I rushed on it and I don't really like it. And it is not edited, I didn't really have time. So, please tell me of any mistakes that were made.
> 
> But please vote, comment, subscribe, fan, etc.
> 
> I love you all. Thank you for reading. :)


	14. Chapter 14

“I don’t know if the kids will like the fireworks.” Louis told Harry as they sat on a blanket on the grass. The twins were about nine months old now, and it was the Fourth of July. There were going to be fireworks tonight, this was the kids’ first Fourth of July and Louis insisted on them dressing up. Eric was in a cute little American flag tank top and Jamie Lynn had a cute little American flag dress with an American flag head band. Louis even got Harry into an American flag tank top. And Louis had a tank top that was similar to Harrys, both of them wearing jean shorts. Harry claimed that his outfit was not ‘manly’, but Louis loved it so Harry wore it.

“I don’t know if they will stay awake for too long, so we can take them back into the house when they are asleep. Gemma is here, she doesn’t like the fireworks, and she can watch them.” Harry told Louis as he kissed Louis’s cheek.

Louis sighed and looked up at his boyfriend. Louis didn’t want Gemma to have to watch the kids, they had just met. Although she has tried to steal them a few times now. She actually ran off with Eric and the little boy thought that it was the funniest thing in the world. Gemma was a nice girl, so he would have to see. “If she wants to.” Louis mumbled as he looked down at the kids. Harry’s family had invited them over, so there were so many kids and people around, Louis didn’t really like that. But his parents and sisters were there somewhere, as was Niall and his new boyfriend.

“Of course she does!” Harry told Louis as he placed a kiss on Louis’ head. “I’m gonna go swim, okay?” Harry asked. Louis just smiled and rolled his eyes.

“You just wanna show off those scratches.” He mumbled. Louis and Harry haven’t had sex yet, Louis was saving that for when they were together for six months, which was coming up in a few weeks, next month to be exact. Louis was scared to give himself to Harry, but he knew that it would be perfect.

Last night, Harry and Louis got each other off. They both had boxers on, Harry ground down on Louis until they both came. Louis managed to scratch Harry’s back up in the process and they both had love bites on their necks, which have already been spotted. Louis’s father wasn’t too fond of that. But Louis was an adult, he could do as he pleased.

“Maybe I do, maybe I don’t.” Harry laughed as he kissed Louis’s lips and stood up so he could go inside and change into his swim trunks. Louis just shook his head and looked at Eric, pulling him up to his lap. Louis didn’t like them crawling too far off. They were crawling everywhere, Eric was even beginning to stand up on his own. He would be walking soon. Louis didn’t like that. He did not want his babies to grow up. It wasn’t fair. Not in the slightest. They were his babies. Why couldn’t they stay babies forever?

When Harry came back outside, he was in some short, yellow swimming trunks. Louis rolled his eyes at Harry as Harry smirked over at him. Harry was so showing off his marks.

“LOUIS TOMLINSON!” Louis heard his mother yell. She must have seen Harry’s back. Oh, he was in for it. He was so going to get yelled at. That was going to be embarrassing.

“Yes, mom?” He asked as he handed Jamie Lynn her little doll.

“Can you explain your boyfriend’s back? Your father is going to kill him when he sees.” Jay told Louis as she sat down next to Louis.

Louis blushed as he looked down at his lap. “We didn’t have sex, if that’s what you are thinking.” Louis whispered as Jamie Lynn crawled onto Jay’s lap. Louis didn’t want to talk about his sexual experiences that he has had with his boyfriend with his mother, but Jay was right. Louis’s father was going to kill Harry when he saw the scratch marks. It wasn’t like the marks were shallow, either. They were pretty deep, so deep that they bled.

“Your father won’t care. You’re his little boy.” Jay whispered as she picked Jamie Lynn up and kissed her cheek.

“I know, but we all grow up.” He mumbled, looking down at Eric. Louis knew that he had to listen to himself as well. He knew that the kids would grow up and there would be nothing that he could do to stop it. Nothing at all. He had to realize that they wouldn’t be young and innocent forever, no matter how much he wanted them to.

“I know, it’s just hard.” Jay mumbled. “My baby already has babies.”

 

 

~`~

 

“Your father keeps glaring at me.” Harry whispered as he came to sit on the blanket beside Louis and the kids.

“Ad!” Eric screamed as he threw himself to Harry, leaving his twin sister to giggle and stay on Louis’s lap.

“I know.” Louis whispered as Harry pressed kisses on Eric’s cheeks. “It’s probably because you’re in short swimming trunks and he thinks that you took his little boy’s innocence.” Louis told Harry.

 Harry laughed and kissed Louis's cheek. "I haven't taken that just yet." He whispered into Louis's ear, causing him to blush. 

Harry and Louis haven't really talked much about them taking the next step into their relationship. They haven't talked much about having sex. Louis has told Harry that he just wasn't ready just yet, but he would let Harry know when he was. Louis was ready now, he just wasn't ready at the same time. It was weird, and according to Niall, it was normal to be scared to lose something like this. 

"Not yet." Louis whispered. But soon, soon Harry would have Louis's innocence. Soon Harry would have been Louis's first everything, almost everything.

"I love you, so much." Harry told Louis before he went back to the kids, giving them the attention that they were demanding.

"I love you too, Harry." Louis laughed as Harry tickled Eric's side. 

 

~`~

 

After a while, they all ate dinner, they had fried foods and barbequed foods, and it was all delicious. And as Harry predicted, the twins were asleep and Gemma was more than happy to watch them as their parents watched the fireworks. Gemma was watching a lot of the kids who weren't able to stay up and watch the fireworks. 

Niall and his boyfriend, Liam, sat on the blanket with Harry and Louis. Louis was in Harry's lap, as was Niall in Liam's. Who would have known that Niall was the feminine one in a relationship? 

Harry pressed a kiss to the back of Louis's head and then rested his chin on Louis's head.

"They are about to start." Harry whispered to Louis.

"I'm so excited!" Niall exclaimed. Liam chuckled from behind Niall and Louis looked over at his friend. "Did you see all the boxes of fireworks they have? It's like a shit ton!" He exclaimed. 

Harry laughed and shook his head. "My parents go overboard every year." He told Niall. And that was true, every year, they would buy more and more fireworks. 

Soon, like Harry had said, fireworks started going off, painting the sky beautiful colors of red, white and blue before random colors, shapes, and things filled the sky. There were so many fireworks. They had two American flags, they had flowers, they had showers, and it was all beautiful. Louis loved it. He loved it. 

During the fireworks, Harry had gotten up, saying that he had to go to the bathroom. A few minutes later, the last of the fireworks was going off and this set spelled something out in the sky.

'Louis, will you marry me?' 

Louis's eyes widened as he saw Harry beside him, down on one knee with a box in his hands, and a ring in the box. The ring was simple, a silver band with a single, and pretty big, circular diamond on it. It was perfect.

"Marry me, please? I know we haven't been together too long, but I love you and those kids so much, so please, please marry me. Please make me the happiest man in the world?" Harry asked as he looked at Louis. Harry was nervous and Louis was a crying mess. "I talked to your father, he gave me permission, your mother helped me with the ring, and I know this is fast..." Harry rambled. 

Louis stopped Harry from talking by knocking Harry over as he hugged him. Louis was in shock. He didn't see this coming. He didn't know that Harry was planning on doing this, ever. "Yes!" He exclaimed as he cried tears of joy. Louis hoped that this was a pretty cry because he knew that some people were taking pictures, he could see the flashes of the camera. 

This was fast, Louis knew that. But he was so in love with Harry. He loved Harry so much, and now they were engaged? Louis was happy.

When the couple finally pulled away from their long hug, Harry sat back up and put Louis's engagement ring on his finger with shaky hands. 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short, but I didn't have time to do anything else. I wasn't even able to edit anything. I hope you liked it.
> 
> I know that this seems rushed, but I want to finish this book so I can start on the third book. I don't know when this book will be finished, or how many chapters are left, but I do know that it will be rushed, somewhat.
> 
> Please comment, vote, subscribe, fan, follow, bookmark, etc.
> 
> I love you all.
> 
> Please tell me what you liked and didn't like. :)
> 
> And tell me of any mistakes and I'll go fix them. :)


	15. A/N

Does someone want to edit my stories? I don't feel like editing and I know that there are some mistakes in my stories. I would really appreciate it if someone was nice enough to edit them.

If you want to edit them, please contact me before hand and stuff.

I want my stories to have the basic grammar, spelling and punctuation editing done, but I also need things edited that I messed up on, like names or using the wrong pronouns and verbs and stuff like that.

And if someone could, I would really appreciate a co-writer. :) 

Please help me, someone. :) I love you all! <3


	16. IMPORTANT OPPORTUNITY! PLEASE READ!

_ **IMPORTANT OPPORTUNITY! PLEASE READ!** _

 

I have an opportunity for whoever is wants it. I am in need of some editors and co-writers. I have two applications for whoever wants to fill them out.

Here they are:

Co-writer application:

<https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1Uu-dY0fMsTkEIHOT6hKDuQ3iqf4xz9kS1EsZCJ9Taug/viewform?usp=send_form> 

 

 

Editor application:

<https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1Efc73aUlKmQD6NY5XrJApDnt20AI6wZNzjGg0RUCVRk/viewform?usp=send_form> 

 

Please help me.


	17. EBOOKS-TREE.COM

I do not know who, but someone has posted this story on ebooks-tree.com

Whoever had posted it, please fess up. Tell me who you are. I just want to know who would do this, and why someone would do this. 

It is sad, really, that someone is posting my work on another site without permission.

I never thought that my works would be good enough for something like this. I am very upset. So, please fess up if you did this.

 

And if anyone has an ebooks-tree.com account, please look up my AO3 username and see if my authors notes and such are still on it and if I am credited at all for those stories.  
I have sent two emails regarding the four books of mine that were posted on there. Hopefully they are taken down soon. 

The four books that were posted on there are: Accidental Daddy, Jack Frost, Marrying You (Book 3) ON HOLD, and Forever and Always (Larry).


	18. Author's note

I have a backup account. I also have posted a fic on that account that some people might not like it approve of. So, you don't have to read it if you don't want to or like it. But please subscribe to the backup account just in case something happens to this account. The account is

[justgivingitatry](http://archiveofourown.org/users/justgivingitatry/pseuds/justgivingitatry)


End file.
